<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Match Right by Reeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314196">Wrong Match Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno'>Reeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原梗是（佐豆Tinder一晚，第二天着急上班拿错钱包，出了车祸失忆了，醒来以为豆子是自己对象，就很粘人，豆子很烦他，但只要他提离婚佐就哭的很惨，结果只能陪他演戏。）</p><p>后来变成：</p><p>这是一个豆佐误打误撞tinder到一起，一见钟情，但发生了点摩擦，出了场车祸，罗伊被撞了，豆子ptsd，双方亲友团磨刀霍霍在试图解决问题这样奇葩的故事。</p><p>豆子有黑历史、前任，精神状态不稳定；罗伊有暗恋对象，但也是过去式，但—是—他—很—甜 ！！！我保证罗伊是个大甜心！！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>坑着</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我看不出这个事情的逻辑。”罗伊满脸怒容地拽住自己的衣领，“你们怎么可以这么做——”</p><p> </p><p>“你就去吧，”格雷西亚把罗伊塞进那套合身的西装里的时候，修斯幸灾乐祸地笑着说，“我觉得也不坏啊，作为庆功宴的奖品来说，我认为这个最值了。”</p><p> </p><p>“滚蛋，”罗伊恼火地冲着修斯吼了一句，又扭头小声地对格雷西亚说了句抱歉，“我不相信你们竟然就这么把我卖了，谁他妈会在Tinder上给别人拉皮条，你们一定是特么的逗我——”他在格雷西亚不赞同的眼神里又飞快地道了一句歉，“操，让我在那罐子里塞一百块，好吗，格雷西，我现在真的没办法礼貌地说话。”</p><p> </p><p>“你会没事的，”格雷西亚整理了一下他的衣摆，把他扯乱的领子拍拍平，“如果他们实在太过分，马斯一定会阻止的，”她笑吟吟地说着，打量自己的成果，“再说了，如果对方真的很糟糕，你总可以礼貌地回绝她嘛。”她走到桌边拿起一个透明的玻璃罐子，往罗伊面前一塞，“一百哦，你说的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我要值回这该死的一百块，”罗伊无奈地拿出钱包，往那个脏话罐里丢钱，“你最好把肚子包上，我不确定修斯会不会把我认作是对你女儿的潜在威胁，然后将我从你们窗口丢下去。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会的噢。”修斯在一边夸张地说，“不愧是我亲爱的格雷西亚！看看你！真有人样啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“我每天都很有人样！”罗伊被他气得要命，“怎么说话的！”他指着修斯对格雷西亚抱怨，“他得给钱吧，你看他说的是什么话啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“我可什么脏话都没说，”修斯贼贼地笑着，“我只是非常有文学天赋罢了，你不觉得吗？”</p><p> </p><p>格雷西亚被他这副不讲道理的样子逗笑了，在一边宠溺地摇摇头，罗伊只觉得自己完完全全被出卖了。</p><p> </p><p>“不用Tinder我都可以泡到我喜欢的姑娘，”罗伊埋怨道，“再说谁出去约炮会穿得这么正式，你们就是想看我闹笑话，我真是交友不慎。”</p><p> </p><p>“你现在说这个太晚啦，”修斯在他肩上大力地拍了拍，“上啊，亲爱的罗伊，对方超级火辣，我觉得你一定不会失望的！”</p><p> </p><p>“我可真是去你的吧！”罗伊憋屈地骂道，又条件反射地向格雷西亚说了句抱歉。</p><p> </p><p>他离开之后，格雷西亚抱着罐子歪着头喃喃地说，“我真想不明白，”她把罐子放在桌上，走到修斯身边坐了下来，“马斯坦先生明明这么可爱，为什么总是单身呢？我觉得他挺受欢迎的呀？”</p><p> </p><p>“你可不能喜欢他！”修斯一把环住老婆，动作虽然夸张但力道轻轻的，“再说了，他女朋友可多了，你又不是不知道。”他把脑袋埋在格雷西亚的肩窝里蹭蹭，“也许他就是比较喜欢自由。”</p><p> </p><p>“自由……？”格雷西亚，侧头看看自己丈夫，想了想，“可是我一直觉得他看起来有些寂寞……”</p><p> </p><p>修斯抱住妻子的手紧了紧，格雷西亚忙说，“就是感觉……直觉啦，”她摆摆手，“可能是怀孕了，有些多愁善感。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不能喜欢他，”修斯闷闷地用充满醋意的口气说，“你可是我亲爱的老婆，我心碎了，我就去把那小子揍一顿。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也讲讲道理啦，傻瓜，”格雷西亚伸手摸摸他的脑袋，“我当然最爱你啦……说到这个，我最近总觉得肚子好重哦，老公，你赶紧给我看看，这是啥呀？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊！”修斯大声说，“是宝宝！！是我们乖巧无敌可爱漂亮甜美可人的小宝贝啊！”</p><p> </p><p>=</p><p> </p><p>罗伊在酒店前台焦躁地磨着口腔内壁的一块肉，说实话，他一点点都不想进去，房号是多少来着？2123还是2321？他慢吞吞地走向电梯，我可以跟她说，很抱歉，这是一场误会，他想，然后又恼火地意识到，他们在那该死的软件上拍了他醉得要命的照片把他卖了，对方早就知道他是什么情况，什么样的女人会做这种事情啊，罗伊不是没有遇到过那种有奇怪癖好的对象，他真的只想说两个词，谢谢，再见。然后有多远滚多远。</p><p> </p><p>他摁了21，确定这是修斯告诉他的楼层，他没费心用手机给修斯发信息确定，因为此时此刻他一点点和他交流的欲望都没有，那就是个混蛋，罗伊允许自己对他生三天的气，等这件白痴的事情过去之后再去重拾他们的友谊。</p><p> </p><p>操他的友谊。</p><p> </p><p>他缓慢地，挪动自己的脚步逼迫自己走向23号，在左手边，他拐过去，酒店走廊的装修简洁，干净且精致，它不是什么老旧的地方，罗伊挺恨那些地方的，看上去就像告诉别人它们多有情调，现代化的简约风格能让他冷静一点，就像一次公务会议，罗伊对自己说，去他妈的Tinder，去开会，然后将这单子吹了，立刻走人，他能做到的。</p><p> </p><p>他真是恨透了他那帮搞事的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>门牌简洁地挂在门侧，23号，就是这里了，他停下来，感到焦虑由内而外地蚕食了他，他不想敲门，不想应对门后的危机，他确实有很多女朋友，也同她们中的一些有过不错的体验，但他从来不搞一夜情之类的那一套，什么网上约个人、路上拐个人什么的，他对床伴唯一他妈的要求就是知根知底，然后卖相过得去就行了，如果他们知道这点一定会被他吓坏的，但确实，罗伊要求极低，因为他根本没打算和任何人有长期交往的打算。</p><p> </p><p>现在他对方的底细一无所知，他唯一想做的事情就是掉头走掉，然后跟他们说自己因为某些不存在的公务爽约了。</p><p> </p><p>他咬咬牙考虑了一下这个做法的可行性，反正他们谁也不认识谁，他才是受害者，不是吗？他有百分之三百的权利把自己从这件倒霉事里抽离，然后该干啥干啥去，他有自己的日子要过。</p><p> </p><p>他无意识地咬着指甲，几乎下定决心准备走了。</p><p> </p><p>门开了。</p><p> </p><p>“你到底是要不要进来？”一把明亮又充满活力的声音传了出来，然后就是满眼的金色，在白墙的衬托下刺得罗伊眯了下眼睛，一只手抓住了他的的手腕，将他拉进屋子。“别杵着了，站在门口也太丢人了。”</p><p> </p><p>然后他就站在了屋子里。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊短暂地考虑究竟是哪个环节错了，但眼前这人……和他差不多高，金色，耀眼的金色长发，眼睛也是金色的，论长相确实非常非常好看，可以说罗伊约会过的女孩之中他的样貌都能算是漂亮的那种，但问题是这是个男孩子。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊还不至于分不清男女，眼前这个人是个百分百的男人，他也没穿女装，打扮完全不女气，即使要评价那张好看的脸，单独拍下来的话也没什么可能会错认成女孩，所以究竟是哪里错了？为什么他现在站在一个男人的房间里？</p><p> </p><p>一只手在他眼前晃了晃，让他回过神，对方看上去有些嫌弃，“啧，”他说，“长得倒是挺精致的，就是有点傻。”</p><p> </p><p>他说什么？</p><p> </p><p>“你和照片上不太一样，”那人说，“而且谁现在还穿成这样，你再打个领结就能去出席晚宴了，你在Tinder上明明写着自己很随意的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……”罗伊憋出半个字来，慢慢让自己的思路转回来，所以他错了，房间是2321，但这男孩也约了人，男人，罗伊让自己确定了一下，因为他抱怨了他的样貌、服装和令人担忧的缓慢反应，却没有对他的性别表现出任何惊讶，他约的是男人。“我确定我走错了房间，”罗伊咳了咳，这样说，也就是说，不管这人是谁，他对自己的情况都一无所知，这虽然尴尬得要命，但却总比先前的情况要让罗伊安心得多。“我弄错了，我很抱歉。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>“你说你到了啊？”那男孩挠了挠头，“总不见得都搞错了？”他拿出手机给罗伊看了一眼，发信人确实说自己到了，还感谢他开了门，但从他走错到这里期间没碰到过另一个人，那人也走错了地方？</p><p> </p><p>“你也确实没拿着手机，”那金发的年轻人皱了皱眉，“见鬼，这叫什么事情嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>他这样说的时候脸上有那么一丝红晕，几乎难以分辨出来，但确实有，罗伊很确定他对自己有点兴趣，那人清清嗓子，抓住罗伊的注意力，“那现在怎么办，你要找回去吗？”他眼睛没看着罗伊，说完还咬了下嘴唇，显得有些心虚。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊纠正了自己的看法，这男孩对他超级有兴趣，嗯……也许是性趣，不管怎样，他有那个意思，而且他在门口站了那么久，那男孩一定看到了，不然不会把他抓进去还抱怨说‘丢人’，那也就是说，他早知道自己约的那人找错地方了，却依然把罗伊骗进了房间。罗伊让自己回忆那男孩迄今为止说过的话，确认着自己的推断，他的脑子终于可以好好运转了，这是一件好事。“呃，”他摆出有些烦恼的样子来，“不怎么想，其实。”</p><p> </p><p>那人偷偷捏了捏拳，脸上掩饰着内心的高兴但却做得不那么好，罗伊不得不承认这样子很可爱，像个小孩。</p><p> </p><p>说到小孩……罗伊愣了下，“你几岁了？”他皱了皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>这问题似乎踩到了对方的痛脚，那家伙跳起来推了他一把，只是做做样子，但他似乎真有被这个问题冒犯到，“别小看人啊！”他嚷嚷，“我今年二十了，早成年了！”</p><p> </p><p>“二十一岁才能合法买酒，”罗伊松了口气，仍这么说到，他的语气很轻松，一旦意识到自己踏出了那令人头疼的危机，他的状态就很快回归了，虽然对方不是姑娘，但罗伊有的是办法让自己变得讨人喜欢，“你还差一年呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真讨厌，”那人对自己做了个鬼脸，“谁遵守那个啊，考试周前后喝的烂醉的学生多了去了，也没见有人管过。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也这么做过？”罗伊问他。</p><p> </p><p>“我……啧，我没有。”他撇了撇嘴，“但这不是因为我不行啊！我……呃，我过敏。”他挠挠眼睛旁的位置。</p><p> </p><p>瞧瞧，罗伊想到，一个谎言。但他不在意，如果他不愿意说，不管是因为面子还是什么的关系，他没必要拆穿这个，“那真糟糕，”罗伊这么说，“不过也许也是件好事，”他叹了口气，“喝酒误事，你至少免去了喝醉之后会出现的任何奇怪的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“你在说你自己吗？”金色的眼睛朝他眯起来，“你看上去不太愿意来。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，”罗伊说，向那人眨眨眼，转身走去为自己倒杯水，“嗯……你想听个笑话吗？”</p><p> </p><p>=</p><p> </p><p>现在罗伊在床边的沙发上坐着，爱德华——那个令人炫目的金发男孩——盘腿坐在床上，因为他的诉苦哈哈大笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么会有这样的朋友，”爱德说，“损透了，要是我一定会把他们统统揍一顿的，真过分啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以说嘛，”罗伊把笑容掩在杯子后面，观察爱德华在阳光底下闪闪发亮的发丝和眼瞳，爱德说了一点自己的事情，尽管年纪轻轻，但男孩目前在中央市的大学里任教，他有着令人惊异的学历，这样的人在用Tinder找对象，也是挺让人吃惊的。</p><p> </p><p>“我很难相处，”爱德说，“脾气很坏什么的，随便啦，但我也不想同他们废话太多。你在大学呆着的时候，总会认为自己应该在一群最超前也最有劲头的人堆里，但我跟你说，”那金色的眼睛轻蔑地眯了一下，“那里的傻逼和智障一样让人惊叹，而且还拥有优于常人的固执。”</p><p> </p><p>“真可惜大人的世界就是这样的。”罗伊因为他语气里的不满笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“你这人真是恶趣味，”爱德华朝着他皱吧着一张脸，“你知道我讨厌被当成小孩子，还故意这么说。”</p><p> </p><p>罗伊耸耸肩，“你生气的时候很可爱。”</p><p> </p><p>爱德华停了一瞬，他的耳尖窜上一抹红色。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊默默看着他，等着。</p><p> </p><p>“你……”他看起来又有点不安了，金色的眼睛瞟来瞟去，最后定格在自己的指尖上，像是突然在上面发现了什么好玩的东西，“所以说，嗯……”他结结巴巴地问道，“你有打算吗，今天，呃，这儿？”</p><p> </p><p>这个邀约很有诱惑力，罗伊很想，虽然他会面临一大堆问题，但爱德华是他喜欢的类型，而且，见鬼，一见钟情从没在他的考虑范围内过，但这小子像一枚金色的导弹一样突然就撞进了他的生活，罗伊有点希望他们之间可以不仅限于今天一天。然而问题是他没什么把握要如何表达，谁会相信一见钟情这种鬼话，很明显，爱德经常在Tinder上约会，而罗伊只约女人，他的对外标签是百分之百的直男，他们对彼此毫无把握，也不了解，最好的方法是慢慢来，但爱德华的提议真的非常诱人。</p><p> </p><p>此外还有一个问题，虽然罗伊不愿意承认，但眼下必须面对这个现实，他轻轻咳了咳，让男孩紧张地突然坐直了，“呃……”他开口的时候自己也感到有些尴尬，或许有可能的话，有天他会跟爱德说清这个事情，但目前原因什么的就算了，“那个，”他不自然地换了个坐姿，把水杯搁在桌上，“我对于……咳，”他在紧张，真见鬼，“我对于这个没什么把握。”</p><p> </p><p>爱德的脸色发白，罗伊瞬间意识到他搞错了，所以立即又摇摇手解释，“不是的，你听我说，”他嗓子干哑，有些不太情愿，“我的意思是我没有和男人……呃，那个，试过？”真不错，他也脸红了，像一个成熟的大人，干得真棒。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”爱德朝他眨眼，脸上的表情由疑问转向空白，由变成恍然大悟然后突然间，他的眼神刺了过来，“你……”他指向罗伊，“别告诉我你他妈是个直的？”</p><p> </p><p>他的变化太快了，以至于罗伊根本来不及回神，“算了，”爱德从床上跳下来，“忘了吧，这就是一场误会，”他低声咒骂了一句，“我该走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“等等……？”罗伊上去拉住了他，“慢点，你等一下，我哪里错了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不……”爱德甩掉他的手，“就……我不和直男……总之不行，你……”他摇摇头，“我不碰直的，不谈、不碰、不接触……”他的脸色挣扎，而且有些苍白，“……我真的该走了，房费已经付过了，你记得退房吧。”他没给罗伊留下任何反应的时间，抓起桌上的钥匙和钱包就冲出了门。</p><p> </p><p>“喂……！？”罗伊独自站在房间里愣了几秒，才想起来抓起门卡追了出去，天色阴沉沉的，真是可笑，没多久前还是晴天，现在竟然沉闷地响起了闷雷，罗伊迅速退房，问了问爱德华的去向，追出酒店的时候雨点已经开始砸了下来。</p><p> </p><p>他找不到那个金色的身影，爱德华一定是用跑的，他的反应完全超出了罗伊的预计，而最有可能的原因，那个一瞬间窜进罗伊脑中的原因，迫使罗伊在这倾盆大雨坠落的街道上艰难地寻觅那个身影：他们是一样的，那男孩和他自己，他原可以告诉他真相，但他内心对此感到抵触，他在害怕，爱德华也是一样，他们都对这个世界抱有重重防备，他选择掩盖真相，躲在阴影里；尽管爱德没那么做，但伤害就在他的心底横亘着，而罗伊无意间、如此意外地戳中了它。</p><p> </p><p>一抹金色从眼前晃过，是他，在路口，被红灯所困。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊喊着他的名字跑了过去，爱德华没有回头，他们隔着一两百米，不算远却也不近，他们都没有打伞，爱德华看上去在雨里冻得瑟瑟发抖，他穿的太少了，连外套都在罗伊手里，灯变绿了，他开始过马路，罗伊尽可能快地赶上他，想把衣服还给他，想抓住一个时机和他把事情讲清楚，他已经到了路口了，爱德就在他不远的地方，他已经意识到罗伊在后面，但并没有停下，反而走得更快了。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊冲他跑上去，突然之间一个不安的念头窜了上来，他听见车胎打滑的声音，一抹灯光在他的眼角滑过，爱德华往左看了过去，像一个慢镜头，那辆货车从雨帘里冲出来，像个嘶吼着的怪物，急急地打了个弯，罗伊看不到司机，车往爱德华的位置飞了过去。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒他的手碰到了爱德的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊搞不清楚到底发生了什么，他脑袋很晕，而且喘不上气，喉咙里都是腥味，他耳朵里充斥着巨大的噪音，视线模模糊糊地红成一片。太糟了，他想到，他看见男孩脸上写着恐惧和震惊，他在对自己吼着什么，但罗伊听不见。浑身上下都很疼，但痛觉像假象一样浮着，他的意识逐渐模糊，能看到金色，还有红色，但他没力气思考这些，随后他沉入了黑暗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>急转直下</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哥哥！”阿尔方斯几乎是冲到他身边的，他抓着爱德，用力到爱德感到疼痛，“你怎么样，没事吧？有没有受伤？发生了什么？天啊你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没事，”爱德华听见自己干涩的嗓音，“受了点惊吓，还有些见鬼的擦伤之类的毛病，总之没事。”</p><p> </p><p>“你身上都是血，你在发抖，”阿尔抱住他，“出什么事了，你吓死我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……”他的嘴唇在抖，他下意识地咬了一口，但情况一点都没有变好，“不是我……我的，是……”</p><p> </p><p>“谁？其他人的？”阿尔方斯问道，“是别人的，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>爱德华点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“那……那人还好吗？”阿尔方斯问道，眼睛对着爱德华身上的血扫视，“你们认识吗？那是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“他是……”爱德的声音断在半途，罗伊的名字卡在他的喉咙口，但他无法把它说出来，他要怎么说？他们认识吗？怎么认识的？他们在做什么？阿尔方斯从来不认可他的私生活方式，但也没有对此妄加指责过，他总在试图给自己牵线，但爱德什么都不需要，然后呢？告诉他自己在Tinder约会阴差阳错地碰到了这个长得特别好看的男人，告诉他这人风趣幽默而且真的真的十分讨人喜欢，告诉他爱德华是那样想把他睡了然后就因为发现他有可能是个直男而恐慌发作跑了？</p><p> </p><p>还是‘有可能’，爱德华甚至都没听他解释，而他明显想和自己聊聊……他攥紧手里的外套，他的手指因为滑腻的触感发抖，他搞砸了一切，他真是对于搞砸事情有特别的天赋，过分擅长，他想到，然后就是那辆……那辆见鬼的货车，他明明可以躲开，他已经听见了不和谐的声音，他的大脑已经给出了警告，但他完全愣住了，挪不开脚步，他听见尖叫声，声音像是罗伊的又太过高亢，听起来像是妈妈的声音，他就那样傻傻地愣住了，然后等他回过神来一切都已经晚了，那么多的血，他就躺在一片红色里面……</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥，哥哥……”有人抱住了他，是阿尔方斯，“没事了，别怕了，没事的，”他弟弟把他紧紧抱住，过了很久爱德华才缓慢地意识到阿尔方斯正跪在他面前，他弟弟给他所需的支撑，总是那样，他张开嘴，让声音漏出来，“我有点渴……”</p><p> </p><p>“我去给你倒杯水，”阿尔说着，放开了他，他弟弟的视线在那件外套上扫过，语气有些犹豫，“那件衣服……”</p><p> </p><p>“是我的，”爱德华的声音冷硬而干涩，随后他意识到语气的不妥，他真是什么都做不好，他将它攥得更紧了些，声音细微，“拜托了，我需要它……”</p><p> </p><p>外套在车祸中毁了，不止是血，罗伊摔在它上面被甩出去，所以它已经完全磨坏了，即便洗干净所有的血迹，它也不能再穿了，它就是一件愚蠢的外套，因为爱德华太过害怕遗忘在了房间里，兴许他记得将它带走，罗伊也就不会追着他出来，但爱德华知道这些都是没用的，罗伊把自己的意图表现得这样明显，爱德华是那个临到紧要关头却突然逃跑的人，无论他带不带走那件衣服，罗伊都会追上来的，他心里很清楚这个事实，然而他控制不住自己就想把一切都怪罪在这件衣服上的念头，即使知道这只是自己懦弱、逃避现实的表现，他都不在意，上面都是血，他想把它撕得粉碎然后一把火烧个精光，但它上面都是罗伊的血，是那个深色头发的男人现在唯一陪在他身边的东西。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华感到恶心。</p><p> </p><p>=</p><p> </p><p>罗伊可能得在医院躺好几周，他断了三根肋骨、折了条手臂而且扭伤了脚外加脑震荡，按照医生的说法他运气好极了，因为脏器一点儿都没事……也不是说一点儿，至少没什么可怕的内出血，但他的出血量还是很可观，考虑到这个意外还让他在冲击中被隔离带割伤了颈部的血管，没有死掉真的有可能是上天垂怜，但他已经在重症监护躺了一周了，至今还没醒过来。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔方斯第二天就让温莉过来看了看他，他没在第一时间告诉温莉爱德的车祸，不想让那女孩对此太过担忧。他还为爱德申请了病假，学校没什么可着急的，爱德看上去好多了，但阿尔方斯知道他的问题，知道他无法这么快就从冲击中缓过来，也知道他整天守在罗伊周围一定是有什么原因，他试图说服爱德放弃那件愚蠢的外套，但爱德华告诉他把它留给自己处理，他始终没法丢掉它，他将它带回宿舍，试图洗干净，但血迹洗不掉。那件外套被丢在他的床上，爱德华晚上睡觉的时候总是捏着它。</p><p> </p><p>他认识了一群人，罗伊那些不靠谱的朋友们，修斯是最早来的，罗伊被推进手术室不久后这戴眼镜的男人就像个疯狂的落汤鸡一样冲进了医院的走廊，他差点被护士丢出去，但后来人们总算搞明白了他是那个车祸受害人的朋友，他完全不知道爱德华是谁，这理所当然，他们在Tinder上为罗伊约到的是个一个黑色长发，身材火辣的性感女人，爱德华完完全全是一个意外。然后修斯似乎大致梳理出了事情的轮廓，他质问爱德华一些问题，但那时爱德没法说话，他无法开口，他找不到自己的声音，修斯看起来怒火中烧，爱德华有点希望他能够把自己揍一顿。</p><p> </p><p>然后来了个金发的女人阻止了他，她叫莉莎，她是罗伊的助理，她乍看下去是那样冷静，试图安慰在一边什么都做不了的爱德，她的手在发抖，爱德华注意到她的眼底也藏着恐惧，她几乎和他一样害怕，但她安慰爱德华，让他不用担心，告诉他这是一场意外，他们调取了监控，路上的和车上的记录仪，没人有错，司机突然心梗，试图在路边停车但失败了，他踩到油门，倒在方向盘上，车子撞到了几辆停在路边的空车，蹭倒了一辆摩托，然后冲向了爱德华，罗伊推开了他，车撞飞了罗伊，爱德华滚了几个跟头擦破了点皮，但也保住一命。摩托车司机在抢救，但他没什么问题，只是有点骨折，货车司机已经在车祸中丧命了，那家货运公司面临赔偿的问题。</p><p> </p><p>只有罗伊的情况令人担忧。</p><p> </p><p>这就是一个……是一个意外。莉莎这样说。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华觉得好笑，因为莉莎自己似乎都不相信这件事。</p><p> </p><p>修斯很低落，两天之后格雷西亚出现了，她让爱德华想起母亲，让他的胃不自觉地绞紧，她是爱德华遇到过的那种特别温柔的人，修斯冷硬的态度因为她的到来整个变化了，她还怀着孕，爱德华觉得自己很对不起他们，如果他没从那个该死的房间跑出去，如果他没像个被吓到的白痴一样尖叫着逃离，他会和罗伊一起呆在那个房间里度过那场雨，什么都不会发生，货车也许仍会发生车祸，摩托车手会活下来，没人会被撞到。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊还是会对他耐心地微笑，和他说些没什么营养的琐事，也许他们会交换一下联系方式，试着相处更长时间，他是那样确定罗伊对他的兴趣，而爱德华很清楚自己藏不住喜恶，他就差大声冲着罗伊说出那心意了，是他首先给出了错误的信号，罗伊刚到门口的时候他就注意到了，他以为他是服务员什么的，但他长得太好看了，而且穿得太好，他看上去又恼火又犹豫，整个人对那扇房门都写满了抵触，但爱德华觉得他很可爱，他希望他会进来，尽管手机上的消息显示他真正约到的人已经到了，而且正在过来。那人感谢爱德开门的时候爱德华意识到自己的机会。有多少可能性会让两个人在同一天、同一家旅馆搞错房间？爱德把那个男人拉进了屋子，抱着自私的念头试图为自己牟取利益。</p><p> </p><p>是他首先提出了邀请，而罗伊，罗伊什么都没有做错，他看着爱德华仿佛他会发光还是会飞一样，这不是什么令人陌生的态度，但罗伊冲着爱德华发呆的方式很让人着迷，这让爱德华感到有些飘飘然的，觉得自己或许有点希望。罗伊在门口的时候看起来是那样不近人情，他生气、愤怒、充满拒绝，浑身散发着生人勿近的气息，而爱德华一把将他拽进了屋，忽然间那男人就变了，他软化下来，变得友善，亲切，而且直白地向爱德展露自己对他的好感。他耐心十足，也并不轻浮，而且他很好看，有时候爱德想隐瞒些什么，就不敢看他，他怀疑罗伊完全能看得出来他有没有在说谎，所有的一切都顺理成章，直到爱德华抛出那个问题。</p><p> </p><p>直到爱德华试图在他身上索取一些什么的时候。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊做了什么？他没有拒绝，尽管罗伊没有明确地答应，但他没有拒绝，他甚至愿意放下主动权迎合爱德华的意图，如果他是个见鬼的直男，谁他妈愿意为了尝鲜和一丁点的好奇心躺在另一个男人身下？爱德华知道自己就是个见鬼的白痴，他做了什么？他跑了，他刚推断出罗伊可能是个直的，然后就吓跑了，他完完全全没有想过那个显而易见更为正确的可能性，就是罗伊因为某种缘由而没有出柜，导致他完全对此缺乏经验。</p><p> </p><p>他诚实、坦白、大大方方地将自己袒露在爱德华面前，希望为他们俩找到某条可以持续下去的道路，而爱德华留给他谎言，私欲以及不堪一击的胆量。</p><p> </p><p>如今爱德华身上的伤已经没任何问题了，他没有任何理由留在这里，他的做法除了徒增阿尔和温莉的担忧外没有任何意义。</p><p> </p><p>他想知道罗伊会不会脱离危险，但是，说句实话，他又有什么资格为他去担心呢？没有。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊有朋友，他们为他担忧，为他忙前忙后，修斯感到自责，爱德华能轻易感受到他辐射出来的情绪，他觉得自己对这件事也有责任，假如他们没有给罗伊整那么一出闹剧，罗伊不会陷入这样生死不明的危机里面。爱德华甚至遇到了他真正约会的那个家伙，他叫约翰，是罗伊的下属，他和罗伊原先约到的姐姐处得相当不错，他在资料上写着双，所以这没毛病。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华认为这件事情从头到尾都真他妈讽刺。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊没有醒过来，有个护士很关心爱德华，总是为他打气，试图安慰他，她以为罗伊可能是爱德华的朋友或什么，但实际上她又知道些什么呢？爱德华将自己的联系方式给了她，让她在罗伊醒来之后发个短信通知他。</p><p> </p><p>第十天爱德华离开了医院。</p><p> </p><p>=</p><p> </p><p>爱德华在离开医院后的第八天收到了消息，然后下一天他收到了一大堆的消息和一堆的未接来电。</p><p> </p><p>他在最后一堂课结束之后看到了那堆未接来电，号码很陌生，但不管怎样他拨了回去，对方几乎在一瞬间就接了电话，一个低哑的男声传了过来，然后马上被另一个人换了，爱德华认出莉莎的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“艾尔利克先生？”她确认到，“你现在方便吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，什么事？”爱德华说完就对自己感到恼火，什么叫‘什么事？’轻飘飘的，像是同他毫无关系似的，罗伊醒了，他看到了护士给他发的消息，当然了，是时候去把情况说说明白了，对吗？</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……我们遇到点情况，”莉莎声音里的压抑让爱德的胃突然下沉了，他捏紧了手机，感到思维的能力瞬间从他身上抽离了，“他怎么了？”他问得太过着急，可能也没法掩饰声音里的恐惧，莉莎必然听出来了，她很快告诉他罗伊没什么问题，但情况有点复杂。</p><p> </p><p>“没有生命危险，是吗？”爱德华又问了一次，仅仅只为了确认。</p><p> </p><p>“没有，”莉莎回答，“他的……大脑，承受了点冲击，记忆出了点毛病。”</p><p> </p><p>失忆了吗？爱德华愣了愣，突然间不知道要如何定义、如何确定这项令人意外的消息。</p><p> </p><p>“这个……”莉莎有些犹豫，“有点复杂……总之，你能过来一下吗？拜托了？”</p><p> </p><p>不，我不想，“现在可以吗？”爱德华听见自己机械地问，极尽可能地无视自己内心逃避的渴望。</p><p> </p><p>“那真是，太好不过了，麻烦你了。”莉莎听上去简直是松了一大口气。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华挂掉电话，胡乱地将办公桌收拾了一番，越理越乱，除了浪费了十分钟之外什么东西都没收拾出来，他颤抖着吸了口气给自己鼓劲，然后抓起外衣走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎和修斯在医院门口。爱德华的出租车刚停下，他们就发现了他，显然已经等了有一会儿了。他真的很不想见到他们，但他能应付过去，再说他想见罗伊，假如确实如他们所说，他失忆了，那么见到他或许就不那么困难了。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华暗自咬了咬下唇，不让自己去想那些乱七八糟的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“他在哪？”他问道。</p><p> </p><p>“他得等一下，”莉莎站在前面，语气还算冷静，“我们需要先和你单独聊一下，因为这个……”她想了想，脸上写着烦恼，“你可以拒绝，当然的，但我们真的希望你可以帮忙。”</p><p> </p><p>“到底是什么事情？”爱德华掩盖自己的紧张，询问。</p><p> </p><p>“罗伊的记忆出了点毛病，我知道你在想失忆，但不是，他没有，”莉莎斟酌着，说得有些慢，“实际上，他似乎，嗯……发展出了某些不存在的记忆，”</p><p> </p><p>什么东西？爱德的内心闪过一个疑问。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎吸了口气，告诉他：“他似乎认为你们已经结婚了。”</p><p> </p><p>结……爱德的思维停顿了。</p><p> </p><p>她在说什么？</p><p> </p><p>但这好像让莉莎度过了最艰难的部分，结婚这个词从她嘴里跑出来之后，她就不再那么纠结了，“他昨天刚醒就在问你，”她飞快地说，“他一直在找你，刚开始我们都以为那只是关心，我们告诉他你没事，已经出院很久了，直到他开始问我们你是不是最近工作太忙，都不来看他，然后问我们他是不是做错了什么。”莉莎这样说的时候，爱德的心抽了一下，“我们花了些时间才弄清楚问题，车祸造成的脑震荡让他的记忆产生了错乱，他没有失忆，但对过去有些理不清头绪，他认定你们一年前就已经结婚了。医生说这个症状……嗯……可能会好也可能不会好，他们对记忆方面的问题从来都没有把握。他今早又做了脑部CT，确定一下还有没有别的损伤，但报告目前还没有出来。”</p><p> </p><p>爱德华什么都说不出来，他不知道该做什么，也不知道自己要说什么，他对眼下的发展毫无准备。</p><p> </p><p>“那个，”莉莎又说，“我们，”她飞快地看了修斯一眼，“我们是这么想的，我们希望你能帮忙，至少在最近。”</p><p> </p><p>爱德华吞咽了一下，抗拒着，他脸色一定很差，因为莉莎显得小心翼翼的。“我们……呃，想问问，你能不能先假装一下，大概两三个月？”莉莎尝试性地问道，“等他出院，情况稳定，然后再试着告诉他真相，这个我们会一起来，事实上这几个月我们都会帮忙，但他只想要你一个，我们没法在……”她叹了口气，“不让他受伤的情况下告诉他真相，我们，大概是试了下，不太好。”</p><p> </p><p>爱德华不确定自己的脸色还能不能更差，“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“他有点……接受不了，”莉莎这么说，又解释道，“他仍然伤得很重，医生给他打了镇定剂，但再醒过来之后他似乎又忘记了之前我们和他说的，又开始问你在哪里。”</p><p> </p><p>爱德华保持着沉默。</p><p> </p><p>他们静静地看着他，也不催促。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道我能不能做到……”爱德华低着头咬着嘴唇，“我……我会试试。”</p><p> </p><p>莉莎看上去松了口气，但仍维持着怪异的紧绷“非常感谢，”她真诚地说，“这个，”她又想说什么，爱德华一点都不想再听到更多问题了，他现在阻止自己落荒而逃的渴望就已经够难了。</p><p> </p><p>“他有些担心，”莉莎对他说，“他觉得自己弄丢了你们的婚戒……这个嗯，我们说这可能是因为车祸，但他好像有点自责。”</p><p> </p><p>“婚戒。”爱德华干巴巴地重复。</p><p> </p><p>“我已经找了家店赶制了一对，但要明天才能完成。”修斯在一边出了声，“我们打算给你弄几条纱布，先糊弄一下。”</p><p> </p><p>爱德华点点头。</p><p> </p><p>“我……”爱德华让自己的声音尽可能地平稳，“我需要点时间，”他让自己说，“我今天能早点离开吗？”</p><p> </p><p>莉莎愣了愣，对于他的提问感到有些疑惑，“当然，”她犹豫地说，“实际上你今天不见也没事，我们跟他说了你最近有点忙，他说你是一位物理学教授，是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>‘我在中央大学教高等物理，’爱德猛然听见自己的声音，‘就，挺无聊的，学生们会在我的课上睡着，唯一支持他们来上课的也许是因为我长得还不错，而且是系里最年轻的教授，有些研究生的岁数比我还大。’</p><p> </p><p>“艾尔利克先生？”</p><p> </p><p>为什么莉莎看起来充满了担忧？修斯的眼神很锐利，他眼睛里的评估让爱德华觉得反胃，他一定是走神了。</p><p> </p><p>“带我见他吧。”爱德华冷淡地说道。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎看上去非常犹豫，但仍将他带进罗伊的病房，罗伊还睡着，真是一件好事，爱德华不能确定自己能不能好好地处理一个醒着的罗伊，至少目前来说。</p><p> </p><p>他们很小心地减慢了点滴的流速，把他弄醒。太糟了，为什么要这么做？爱德华心想，但他用上了自己所有的准备，挂上了一张他能做到的最亲切的脸。</p><p> </p><p>他根本不记得自己同罗伊讲了点什么，但罗伊见到他很开心，感觉真是太奇怪了，他们之间什么都没有发生过，要算有，也不是什么好事，现在罗伊却把他当成最最亲密的那个人，连自己的朋友都忽略了，爱德华不知道自己为什么会突然间被推到这样的位置上。</p><p> </p><p>他安慰了罗伊几句，让自己做到最好，然后找了个理由，莉莎和修斯立即站出来，好让他离开那个房间。</p><p> </p><p>他只来得及和他们说了句‘再见’，就头也不回地走了，在他能回过神来的时候，他在洗手间里吐得天昏地暗。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我旋风哭泣。我直奔甜饼而去结果那甜饼就像用鱼竿chuǎ在我面前的胡萝卜一样永远都够不着！！！</p><p>我也想啃甜饼，我的脑子想吃甜饼，我的手说不行（满脑袋黑人问号？？？）</p><p>更新一下关键词：</p><p>豆子有黑历史和PTSD，车祸引发了他的症状，他把罗伊被撞怪在自己头上了，之后两拨亲友团会正面杠上（我tm在写什么？？？）所以现在的简介应该是：</p><p>豆佐误打误撞tinder到一起，一见钟情，但发生了点摩擦，出了场车祸，罗伊被撞了，豆子ptsd，双方亲友团磨刀霍霍在试图解决问题。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1.豆子的历史（……我自罚搓衣板）</p><p>2.两个主角全部掉线</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我觉得……”莉莎看着那个年轻男孩飞快离开的背影开口。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”修斯说。</p><p> </p><p>他们沉默了一会儿。莉莎深深吸了口气又说，“这可能不是个好主意。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们暂时没有别的办法。”修斯冷硬地咬着字，“起码等……等他脱离那该死的机器。”</p><p> </p><p>“修斯，”莉莎很担心，“那孩子有很大的问题，很明显他自己都需要帮助，让他来见罗伊……伪装这个事情，很可能会是他的治疗师黑名单列表上的第一条。”</p><p> </p><p>修斯的眼睛掩藏在镜片下，他也很挣扎，他记得他刚刚到医院那时候爱德华的样子，他不能说话，无法开口，他对周围的反应很慢，有时候几乎是无从反应，这是再也典型不过的应激症状，如果当时修斯还认为那只是针对那场车祸，那么后面那几天，包括今天……</p><p> </p><p>而且要修斯承认的话，他认为爱德华怕他，他确实可以变得非常恐怖，但这件事不能怪爱德，他将自己的错误迁怒到爱德华身上本来就不应该，他只是遭受波及，而且受了惊吓，但罗伊的状况很难让修斯能够冷静下来好好思考。</p><p> </p><p>然而莉莎是对的，不论罗伊有多么需要，安排一个会对罗伊产生应激障碍的人在他身边这件事从任何方面来看都是错误的，不管罗伊是否能恢复记忆，他都不可能同意这样的做法，然而他们现在对此真的毫无办法，更别提艾尔利克那边的人，在医院的时候他们互相间遇到过几次，有一次罗伊的组员们都在，艾尔利克家也来了不少人，相较于组员们的好奇，艾尔利克那方面的几个人都表露出了不同程度的疏离，那时他们只是认为这群人不太友善，现在修斯相当确定这是因为他们都知道爱德华艾尔利克有些什么问题，他们将罗伊这边的人视作威胁，试图从他们那儿保护这孩子。</p><p> </p><p>按照爱德华今天的表现，修斯完全不能怪罪他们的过分紧张。</p><p> </p><p>“我们得和他的家属谈谈。”最终，修斯这么说道。</p><p> </p><p>他看出莉莎松了口气，“正有此意，”她说，“我也许刚好留过了他弟弟的联系方式，”她摆了摆一直抓在手里的手机，“我真希望到时候场面不要太糟糕。”</p><p> </p><p>她是个很能干的人，修斯想到，而且和罗伊很像，无怪乎罗伊会将她带在身边，“那就希望你的念头成真吧，”他说，“因为我对此一点希望都没抱着，我觉得没有任何可能。”</p><p> </p><p>莉莎无奈地摇了摇头，“你最好去看着他，”她对修斯说，“我不认为在这种情况下让他自己呆着是个明智的主意。”她指指爱德华离开的方向，然后拨出了那个电话。</p><p> </p><p>=</p><p> </p><p> 阿尔方斯接到电话的时候正在奇怪自己为什么没法联系上爱德，他还打给了泉老师，但她说爱德上完课后就离开了，看起来没什么不对劲的地方，不过她最近的压力也挺大，因为爱德缺席的那段日子系里需要分担他那部分的工作，尽管爱德华执意回到学校，家里实际上没人认同他这么做。</p><p> </p><p>所以在知道了缘由后他是愤怒的，那些人……那些人怎么敢自说自话地就这样轻率地做出决定？</p><p> </p><p>他几乎是一路超速开车赶到了医院，霍克爱女士，他记得，他试着表现得有礼一点，因为她给他的感觉还不坏，“他在哪里，”问题抛出口后阿尔方斯就知道自己失败了，他太过愤怒，根本掩藏不住自己的情绪，莉莎没对此说些什么，只是快步把他带进了医院，“我们给他找了个病房，”她冷静地说，“但我觉得你得通知他的医师……”阿尔的表情一定是告诉她了什么，她有些讶异，但没有评判，“这样不行，你该知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“他不能见医师，”阿尔方斯干巴巴地说，“事实上他见过，几年前的时候，”阿尔方斯这么说，“要我说的话，我宁可他没有去见。”</p><p> </p><p>莉莎一时间没法对这些话作出反应，阿尔方斯的暗示很明显，但如果是这样的话……</p><p> </p><p>“他的情况很复杂，”年轻人说的这句话听起来如此耳熟，而莉莎只觉得胃在不断地下沉，“他很久没有复发了，”阿尔方斯的声音听起来压抑而痛苦，“我觉得这次是最糟的情况。”</p><p> </p><p>莉莎看着他，而阿尔方斯停了下来，咬了咬嘴唇，看起来和爱德华如此相似，但他很完整，只是充满了愤怒和担忧，他在思考是否要与莉莎分享一点关于他哥哥的事情，但眼下他个人的意愿已经没那么重要了。他们也是在为自己的朋友担心，阿尔方斯十天前对于罗伊马斯坦这个人是谁完全毫无头绪，但现在他必须感谢他，因为他确确实实救了爱德，还因此让自己陷入了……险些丢了命。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔一度认为这是只可能发生在亲友身边的事情。</p><p> </p><p>不管莉莎他们做了什么，在马斯坦先生的角度来说都没有错，没人告诉他们爱德华的事情，实际上他们本打算把事情永远藏着，毕竟爱德和罗伊只认识了半天，不应该存在任何高出友好以外的联结。而莉莎和修斯也在观察到爱德问题的第一时间联系了他，没有隐瞒、没有掩盖或是逃避。所以作为回报，阿尔方斯认为自己有必要向他们摊牌，如果他们急切地需要爱德华的帮助，那就必须首先了解他哥哥的经历。</p><p> </p><p>“他有两个主要的问题，”阿尔最终决定开口，似乎在考虑着怎么把它们表达出来，“爱德比我大一岁，我四岁那年生病在家，爸妈晚上出去接他回来，出了场车祸……”他吸了口气，“他失去了条腿，他的左腿是义肢，但他很少提到这个……他被压在车底接近二十个小时，妈妈在他旁边，爸爸在前排，爱德华是唯一活下来的那个人。警察告诉奶奶他们把他挖出来的时候，身上都是我父亲的血，”阿尔方斯的声音里有一种纯然的恐惧，但他抑制住了这情绪。</p><p> </p><p>他顿了顿，继续说道，“我哥哥有大概六年无法说话，”他说，“心因性失语，他太小，我也什么都不懂，我们的邻居洛克贝尔家收养了我们，这可能是他生命中唯数不多发生过的好事，大夫对他一点办法都没有，但后来他慢慢好起来了，我们遇到一位老师，因为她爱德华找回了声音，也找到了自己想要做的事情，她至今都在爱德身边支持他。他好了好几年，直到父亲有个远房的表亲找到我们，拿走了收养权，他实际上……”阿尔说，“还凑合吧，但我们无法和他亲近起来。他很富有，也愿意在我们身上投资巨大的财富，但他认为哥哥的心理问题需要得到解决，我是说，那时这主意看起来挺正确的，于是我们决定给他找个心理医生……”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔方斯听起来分外自责，“我当时觉得没有问题，”他攥紧拳头，“哥哥自己也觉得没什么问题，他想变好，他很积极，参与了全部的过程，他特别信任那个医生，对他异常依赖，当时没人认识到这是件坏事……”他的声音充斥着痛苦，他停了那么久，久到莉莎认为他可能不会再说了，但最终他还是开了口，“那人会在监狱里度过他的余生，我很确定。”他阴沉地陈述，“简短来说的话，这就是他的两个主要的问题。”</p><p> </p><p>莉莎的表情一定出卖了自己的情绪，因为阿尔方斯突然笑了，那笑容对他这样岁数的人来讲太过老成，充斥着只属于饱经世事之人的疲惫，“是啊，”他拍了下莉莎的手臂以示安慰，“我们一直都在绝望里徘徊，我知道他在逃避，他自己也知道，但如果那是能让他活下去的方式，我不会阻止他。”阿尔方斯说，“尽管我更希望找到彻底的解决方法，但哥哥并不是一道单纯的加减题，没法这样简单地就‘嘭’一下找到答案……但我总抱着希望，”他重新往前走去，“我只能这样。”</p><p> </p><p>阿尔方斯将爱德华载回了家，修斯对此一无所知，而莉莎得想个办法把这些事情转述一遍。</p><p> </p><p>她只觉得内心沉甸甸地发闷，不管是罗伊也好，爱德也罢，都遇上了最糟的状态，赶上了最坏的时机，罗伊的指数老是在那条危险的线上跳来跳去，而爱德华那孩子……</p><p> </p><p>他根本是一团理不清的麻线，找不尽头，也找不到出路。修斯说得对，这件事情一点令人感到有希望的部分都没有，她只觉得越坠越深。</p><p> </p><p>=</p><p> </p><p>在同阿尔方斯第二次见面前莉莎和修斯有了一段艰难的对话。</p><p> </p><p>有时候莉莎感谢罗伊在工作上偶尔出现的懈怠，这让她将自己提取重点的能力训练得非常不错，但这时候这技能似乎没什么作用，因为不仅仅是讲不清，莉莎甚至觉得阿尔方斯也没法完全把事情都讲出来，他们不确定谁还需要知晓这个，但目前为止事情只在她和修斯两个人之间存在，根本商量不出结果，因为罗伊还躺着，绝大部分时候神志不清，醒来的时候又只想要爱德华一个人。</p><p> </p><p>接着爱德华，这孩子因为谁也无法确定的原因对罗伊产生应激，他们认为是车祸，毕竟一开始只有这一种可能性，但依照阿尔方斯说法也许又不全对，无从得知罗伊和爱德偶遇的期间到底发生了什么，最糟的情况是罗伊对他做了什么，但莉莎和修斯都不这么认为，他们信任罗伊，他不可能做出这种事情来，他把自己搞得花里胡哨的，然后总在一点两点谁都没有预料到的礼节上露出本性，修斯没有告诉莉莎，但格雷西亚疯狂地为罗伊担心，修斯怀疑她把怀孕期间的母性错误地投射到了罗伊身上，这也令他非常头疼。但眼下这个问题是次要的，他自己就能解决。</p><p> </p><p>如果把问题聚拢到眼前，他们现在最主要的两个重点就是那两个人：罗伊马斯坦，重伤，不太清醒，因为没人理解的原因使他的大脑告诉他自己极度需要爱德华；爱德华艾尔利克，创伤后应激障碍，尽管他自己愿意帮忙，但因为某种原因导致了他的症状加剧所以无法见到罗伊。</p><p> </p><p>他们考虑来考虑去，都没法得出什么两全的办法。</p><p> </p><p>如果爱德华那里已经是个死结，那么只有从罗伊这里入手了，但这就是他们正在极力避免的问题，修斯不提，是因为这样必然会使罗伊受伤，他们试过的那一次让罗伊的心脏停了几秒钟，足够把莉莎吓到掉出了眼泪。莉莎决定不让爱德华知道这件事的决策是完全正确的。</p><p> </p><p>但现在看来似乎只有让罗伊打消见爱德的做法了。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎的手机摆在他们中间，显示着阿尔方斯的名片，他们谁都不想打这通电话，但现在别无其他办法，这两个人就这样意外地连在了一起，变成了一道更难解的谜题，他们只能先试着去拆开它。</p><p> </p><p>“操他的。”修斯诅咒到，“想想他会做什么，罗伊那蠢货，他可能宁愿自己担着也不愿看到那小孩因为他吃更多苦头，他就是个蠢蛋。”他抓起那个电话拨通阿尔的号码。</p><p> </p><p>他说的是对的，莉莎疲惫地扶住额头，罗伊会想办法去帮爱德华，就算自己也不怎么样的时候，就一个成年人而言，他有种令人吃惊的坚持，父亲曾同她称赞过罗伊这让人忧心的品质，她的父亲是个奇怪而顽固的人，但他在这点上非常正确。再怎么说，罗伊比爱德华年长八岁，他比爱德华更坚定也更完整，完全有承担更大风险的能力。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>下章亲友团聚会（？？）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1.大可爱上线（暂时性）</p><p>2.修←佐单箭头（过去式）</p><p>3.众所周知，这是一篇推理文（？？？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们没法找到更合适的地方，所以仍约在了医院，尽管医院不可能有个什么会议室可以让他们坐下谈论这些叫人脑壳发疼的问题，他们仍然找到了一个僻静的地方，天台没有人，只需要一把钥匙，他们向医院申请了一把，然后就这么顺理成章地聚集到了冷飕飕的天台。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔方斯的阵营令人吃惊，他们没见到那个叫做温莉的姑娘，据说她现在正看着爱德，确保他不会发生什么意外。阿尔提到的泉老师是个扎了一头脏辫的高挑女性，但她的丈夫更令人吃惊，叫修斯回忆起公司里那个巨大块头的同事来，有一个吸着烟斗的老太太，自称毕娜可，应该就是阿尔方斯提过的，收养过他们的邻居。</p><p> </p><p>“这比董事会议还可怕，”修斯在莉莎边上小声地说了一句，莉莎认为他说的没错。</p><p> </p><p>但这是必须的，问题总得得到解决，不然他们哪边都不会有起色。</p><p> </p><p>他们简短地介绍了一下现状，阿尔方斯似乎已经把必要的情况告诉了他们，也将罗伊的一部分状况告知了他的朋友们，他在医院的时候并没有表现出对罗伊的过多关注，因此他们所知道的程度还是让莉莎感到有那么点儿惊讶：男孩观察得很全面，对事情的把握也很准确。也许就是因为重要的家人出现了那样的问题，使他不得不逼迫自己成长得比同龄人更稳重也更敏锐。</p><p> </p><p>但不论如何他们仍然将问题重新剖析了一遍，莉莎简要地总结了一下罗伊的身体情况，以及他脑袋里的问题，告诉他们尝试解决之后引发的后果，毕娜可为此吐了口烟，叹了口气，“像是我们要烦恼的问题还不够多一样，”她说，“这个可怜的家伙。”</p><p> </p><p>爱德华那边，莉莎和修斯得知了有关心理医生的另一些需要注意的片段，他们选中这位医生的时候，他是一个没有前科，履历鲜亮，外表亲和的金牌心理医师，但实际上他是个疯子。他想在学术上研究证明无论哪种情况下建立起的心理防线都是无用的，为此研究了一套理论和实验方法，但只缺实验对象，这时候爱德华出现了，他经历过严重的童年创伤，自我治愈效果显著，态度积极，智商很高而且在测验中展现了很高的共情能力，他还有富裕的家庭可以为他提供丰厚的薪酬作为资金。也就是说，爱德华是一只完美的小白鼠，同时他也是这医生手里唯一的受害人。</p><p> </p><p>在被送上法庭后他的律师试图以精神问题为他辩解，甚至得到了部分患者家属的支持，但阿尔的养父斥资组建了一个团队，以蓄意谋杀罪和故意伤害等罪行将那人送进了监狱。爱德华因此不得不被强制收容进了一家疗养院接受药物治疗，尽管一年之后他出院了，但他的心理防线自此成为一枚定时炸弹。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎不知道修斯怎么想，但她想将一枚子弹送进那人脑袋里，永绝后患，她希望监狱把他困到世界毁灭。他的存在迫使爱德在之后将自我和他人的距离拉到了极限位置，而如今因为这场巧合，罗伊在意外踏进他的私人领域的同时遭遇车祸，触发了爱德华最原始的恐慌。</p><p> </p><p>谁也不想过久地谈论爱德华，因为话题总是令人窒息，他能走到如今的状态简直是个奇迹，谁又想到会遇到这样的巧合和意外呢？</p><p> </p><p>现在唯一的切口就在罗伊身上，而要这么做的话……莉莎叹了口气，但修斯做了决定，她也不反对，他们希望罗伊能撑过去，看起来这是仅剩的办法了。只要一切没有问题，爱德就不用再牵扯进来。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔方斯在他们试图讨论具体如何让罗伊帮忙的时候给大家比了个手势，他一直戴着蓝牙耳机，并且告诉他们另一头是温莉，尽管温莉在照看着爱德华，她依然坚持要参与这个过程，他们让她远程通过通话了解进展。</p><p> </p><p>他们很简短地说了几句，阿尔方斯似乎在考虑什么，然后他走过来，提出一个方案。</p><p> </p><p>“也许马斯坦先生不用知道全部的真相，”他说，“我们需要他的帮忙，对吗，需要他暂时不要见我哥哥，以免引发我哥的恐慌，”他顿了顿，有些犹疑，“我不太确定，但温莉认定马斯坦先生可能对我哥哥的情况能有帮助，所以她想了个办法。”阿尔方斯似乎自己也在琢磨这个方案，因此他说得并不快，也不太有自信，“你们认为，有没有办法让马斯坦先生依然认为哥哥是他的伴侣，但同样也暂时不能见他，因为他有……嗯，严重的心理问题，需要帮助？”</p><p> </p><p>每个人都在思考这个半真半假式方案的可行性。</p><p> </p><p>半晌，修斯干巴巴地开口：“他有时甚至认不清我是谁，我们俩从小学里就认识了。”</p><p> </p><p>这是个非常大的问题，因为，简单的说，罗伊现在的脑子真的不怎么好使，所以他有可能根本无法消化这么困难的概念。</p><p> </p><p>“他说的关于爱德华的每件事情都是正确的，”莉莎慢慢地说，“甚至令爱德自己都感到吃惊，他们认识了多久？一个下午？”她说道，“显然不管那个下午爱德华跟他说了什么，都是他唯一记住并且还能准确回忆的东西，”她这样总结，“也许告诉他爱德华处于危险中，他会愿意试一下接受这情况，然后独自呆上一段时间。”</p><p> </p><p>“……等到他恢复，”阿尔说。</p><p> </p><p>“等他恢复，”修斯接着说，“他会想尽一切办法去救他心爱的人，他是个傻瓜，但他的脑筋在需要的时候好使得令人吃惊，他为萍水之交也能付出很多，我不好奇如果对方是他珍惜的人，他能够做到什么程度。”</p><p> </p><p>他的声音仍绷紧着，但这比原先的计划要好多了，“我对于欺骗我朋友这件事没有一点点好感和意愿，但现在看来这的确是更好的办法，我们会需要他的，只是需要时间，”他说，“眼下他们两个都需要一点时间，那么我们尽量给他们挤出一点来，这比彻底解决他俩的问题更实际也更简单。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们得统一个口径，”泉老师插嘴说到，“以防外一，爱德的脑筋也不错，假如你们没有忘记的话，他在大学教授高等物理，今年才二十岁，”她说，“他是我见过的最有天分也最强韧的孩子，尽管现在……”泉的声音卡了一下，但她很坚定，“我建议你们也别小看了他的意志，他是我的学生，我对他有信心。”</p><p> </p><p>这也许是这段时间来最让人振奋的时候，每个人或多或少都充满了些希望。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎轻轻笑了出声，把大家注意力吸引了过去，她摆了摆手，“我在想要是他们在别的情况下认识，应该能成为很不错的朋友。”她感叹了一下，然后举起了自己的手机，突然间拿出她在工作时候的锋利态度。</p><p> </p><p>“既然眼下的解决方法有了，那操作起来就不难了，”她看了眼时间，“罗伊那边，我们可以花上十分钟左右想个具体但笼统的说辞，只要没有硬性问题，能够糊弄过去就行，反正他现在也搞不清楚东南西北……”她咳了咳，可能是为自己的态度表达歉意，因为罗伊毕竟在是她朋友的同时，也是他的上级，但她忽略这个，继续下去，“然后，我们需要建立一个网络，”她这样说道，“他们日常总有需要接触到的人群，我们的第一个任务就是确定成员，把必须对这件事情知情的人员联系起来——你们那边我不知道，但我这里确实有几个——这是我们进行联络以及信息交换的基础；一旦这个网络建立起来，我们随时都可以在里面分享、或者联系到任何人，这是我们确保事情能够顺利进行的一道保障；再然后，我们需要通过网络，制定一个完善的故事，它既要在罗伊这里可以成立，也要让爱德华能够接受，这需要时间，但只要我和修斯过了第一关，那么时间就会足够充裕。”她简要地将方案梳理了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔方斯瞪着她，像是看见了一头龙，修斯理解他，他也时常为她感到吃惊，有时候罗伊甚至有些怕她，因为她认真的时候分外吓人，而且她的射击技巧好到惊人，从某种意义上来说让她更可怕了。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，”毕娜可婆婆从口袋里抓出了自己的手机举起来问道，“我们是要建个群吗？”视线转向她，她皱了皱眉，“干什么，不要小瞧老人家啊，我可是很新潮的。”</p><p> </p><p>=</p><p> </p><p>罗伊看着莉莎，似乎在研究她脸上的表情。</p><p> </p><p>他看起来没那么惊讶，不知道是不是因为镇定剂或者其他什么关系，他似乎毫不意外地接受了她的说法。他对他们提出的要求点点头，还问他们自己有没有什么可以帮上忙的。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊的过分冷静完全出乎了他们先前的预计，上一次他们告诉他“爱德华从没和你结婚，你们认识了才短短几个小时”的时候，罗伊让连接着他自己的那台机器数值爆炸，然后几乎就是因为突然间的激动而死去了几秒，把自己往抢救室里塞了一回。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎和修斯原以为这次他可能也会上演一些能把他们的头发吓白的场景，然而罗伊在迷迷糊糊醒来，听完莉莎半真半假的说辞后就这么平静地认可了她的说法，修斯又看了几眼那个机器，心跳确实有波动，但没什么超出常值的数字，罗伊目前非常冷静。</p><p> </p><p>“能帮我一下吗？”罗伊忽然提出要求。</p><p> </p><p>“什么事？”修斯走过去。</p><p> </p><p>“停一下点滴，”他说，“它让我很困。”</p><p> </p><p>莉莎下意识地摇了摇头而修斯直接拒绝了他，“里面有镇痛效果，你会很疼。”</p><p> </p><p>“就一会，”罗伊坚持，“一个……不，就，就半小时，让我能……”</p><p> </p><p>他想思考，镇痛剂阻碍了他。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎朝着修斯瞥了一眼，修斯显然意识到这不是他们想象中罗伊戏剧化反应的一部分，这是一个正常的，试图解决问题的罗伊。</p><p> </p><p>“给你四十分钟，”修斯说，他拿起控制阀，有一瞬犹豫，“我会停掉它，你清楚后果吗？”</p><p> </p><p>罗伊吃力地点点头，“……谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>然后他安静下来，闭着眼睛，似乎睡着了，但莉莎和修斯都很清楚，他在等待药效褪去，褪到他能够好好表达的时候。</p><p> </p><p>一刻钟后，他的额头渗出了一层薄汗，他住院以来脸色就一直不好，现在也没法变得更坏，只是他的眉毛开始挤向中间，修斯猜测痛楚慢慢抓住了他。</p><p> </p><p>“他的恐慌症有多糟？”罗伊开口，尽管声音虚弱，但表述非常清晰。</p><p> </p><p>为什么罗伊会知道爱德华的恐慌症？他们糊弄他的缘由里面没有涉及具体的问题，只说爱德华遇上了点麻烦，难道爱德华自己告诉他了？</p><p> </p><p>“很糟。”修斯决定告诉他。</p><p> </p><p>“我是原因吗？”罗伊又问。</p><p> </p><p>修斯在看罗伊的指标，莉莎也在，但一切都在可控范围内，“是的，”修斯说，看到其中跳出的一个峰值，立刻补充道，“其中之一，我们在想办法。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们上次带他过来的时候我就发现了，”罗伊皱起眉闭上眼睛忍下一些不适，“他很不对劲，那是……昨天？”</p><p> </p><p>“前天。”莉莎说。</p><p> </p><p>“他安全吗？”罗伊问，“你们送他回去了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他们没有，但阿尔方斯把他带回去了，“是的，”莉莎说，“他目前很安全。”</p><p> </p><p>罗伊相信了他们，点点头，“车祸发生前我们聊到了一点点过去，关于我和他结婚却还是隐瞒自己的倾向……”他的呼吸有些急促，但数值没问题，“他认为，我骗了他，认为我其实是直的，与他结婚只是为了有趣……”</p><p> </p><p>修斯很快看了莉莎一眼，但莉莎和他一样对此意外又有些没有头绪。</p><p> </p><p>“他很害怕，他跑了，我去追他，然后……”仪器发出几声警报，但罗伊做了个手势让他们安静，他整理自己的呼吸，“然后出现了一辆车，没有司机，我猜他发生了意外……那车会撞到爱德，但我推了他一把……”</p><p> </p><p>“你救了他。”莉莎说。</p><p> </p><p>“还不够好……”罗伊勉强让自己笑了一下，“还有什么你们需要知道的东西，我遗漏的？”</p><p> </p><p>莉莎和修斯快速交换了一个眼神，“你们为什么在一个旅馆？”修斯在莉莎不赞同的目光里问道。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊皱了下眉，“……一周年纪念，你们为我准备了礼服？”他说，“我太紧张，或许我应该准备一束花，但我也许忘记了。”</p><p> </p><p>他的血压有点高，心跳也很快，有部分原因可能是疼痛，因为他不能自制地冒着冷汗。莉莎安抚地握住他的手，“那些都过去了。”</p><p> </p><p>罗伊艰难地点头，“还有吗？”</p><p> </p><p>修斯摇了摇头，“你得尽快好起来才能帮上忙，”他对他说，“艾……爱德比你想象的还需要你的帮助，但你得先好起来。”</p><p> </p><p>罗伊发出一阵笑，但立刻转变成了疼痛的喘息，“见鬼，”他忍过那阵痛楚，然后骂道，“你说的对，把那要命的开关打开吧，太疼了。”</p><p> </p><p>修斯打开阀门，观察药物一滴一滴地开始流动，顺着输液管淌进罗伊的血管。他和莉莎在他身边默默地看着药效一点一点渗透他的思绪，然后剥离他的思维，让他回到先前昏昏欲睡的状态。</p><p> </p><p>“你得把它关小一点，”确定罗伊差不多睡下后，莉莎在安静的病房里轻声说道。</p><p> </p><p>“先让我确保他剂量充足，”修斯说着，调整了一下流速，“我们让他休息一会儿吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他将这句话念得清晰明了，而莉莎点点头，回答道，“好的。”</p><p> </p><p>随即他们退出了病房。</p><p> </p><p>=</p><p> </p><p>“那么，”莉莎说，“你认为可信度有多少？”</p><p> </p><p>修斯摘下了眼镜收进口袋，摸出打火机点燃了一根烟，格蕾西亚怀孕后他就戒烟了，但这几天他实在需要某种东西慰藉一下自己的神经，戒烟贴根本派不上用场。</p><p> </p><p>“很难说，”他大力吸了一口，吐出烟雾，“他的脑子将一些事情合理化了，我和格蕾西亚确实给他准备了一套不错的衣服，他的大脑将这件事编辑成了对于他结婚纪念日的安排。”</p><p> </p><p>“危险发生的那段符合监控记录，”莉莎点点头，“他观察到的细节很可观。”</p><p> </p><p>“司机。”修斯说。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎点了点头，“没看车内记录的时候，所有人都认为司机疯了。”</p><p> </p><p>修斯沉默了一会儿，“他只花了一点点时间考虑我最后的问题，他的思维补充得很快……尽管我们现在没法得知也不需要知道，但他确实和爱德华起了争执。假设罗伊在关键位置不会出错，他和爱德华产生的矛盾是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，”莉莎的手指压在唇边，“结婚是假命题，”她说，“那么剩下的是罗伊只是出于好奇接近他因为他是……”她眨了眨眼，“直的？”</p><p> </p><p>“他说爱德华感到害怕，所以跑了，”修斯丢下烟踩灭它，迅速从口袋里摸出了自己的手机解锁飞快地打字。</p><p> </p><p>发送成功的声音响起来，然后他们等待。</p><p> </p><p>‘？？？’</p><p>‘你怎么知道的？’</p><p>‘他有个垃圾前任’</p><p>‘我打过来’</p><p> </p><p>“怎么什么样的糟心事都让那小子遇上了，”修斯的眉毛紧紧拧起来，“他是什么天选之人啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“他遇到了罗伊。”莉莎说。</p><p> </p><p>“对，老天决定安排那傻子不顾一切地认为自己爱那个小鬼，大概是作为补偿……”他的声音小下去，“操，”他回过味来，“罗伊是什么给他安排的天使吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“这比喻太糟了，修斯先生，”莉莎凉凉地评价道，“但我不认为它是错误的说法。”</p><p> </p><p>在修斯能说些什么之前，电话响了起来，修斯打开公放，好让莉莎也可以听见阿尔要说些什么。</p><p> </p><p>“你们怎么知道的？”他的声音急促，“哥哥不可能把这事告诉任何人，他连我们都不愿意说。”</p><p> </p><p>修斯和莉莎交换了个眼神，莉莎微微点了下头，于是修斯组织了一下自己的思路，“阿尔方斯，你哥哥有任何可能告诉陌生人自己的病史吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不可能。”他很快也很干脆地答道，“之前那混球就什么也不知道，哥哥防备心很重，我认为这是很自然的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，”修斯沉了沉声，说到，“你仔细听好，有三件事，第一，你哥哥暂时可以自己呆着，罗伊短期内不会要求和他见面；第二，我们没有和罗伊透露任何有关你哥哥的病情的时候，他已经知道……或者推断出爱德华有恐慌症，不管怎样他的大脑将线索合理化后让他对这个病症十分确信，而且他知道你哥哥的症状很严重，所以我们刚才会这么问你；”修斯说，“只想和你确认一下，”他顿了顿，继续道：“第三，是我和莉莎根据罗伊提供的信息进行的推测，也是我们找你的原因，罗伊的记忆有一定的错乱，但它们自成一套逻辑，有一定的关联和节点，我们认为他在关键节点上不会出错，但这些点会隐藏在他给出的内容里，需要我们分辨。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们从他的胡话里猜测出我哥哥被直男欺骗过？”阿尔方斯停顿许久，终于问到。</p><p> </p><p>“呃……或多或少。”修斯说。</p><p> </p><p>电话那头陷入沉默，声音再次传来的时候，阿尔方斯有些动摇，“抱歉，”他说，“但这真的让人有些害怕，他们只认识了两三个小时，但似乎马斯坦先生就什么都看出来、估摸出了大概，”阿尔方斯喘了口气，呼吸不那么平稳，“哥哥总在担心他，他觉得马斯坦先生被撞是因为他的过错，一方面我很高兴马斯坦先生对哥哥的问题有着么敏锐——没人能做到，我是说，也许在互助会的时候哥哥遇到过，但——”他停下来，打住了先前的话，“另一方面这让我害怕，因为他太敏锐了，这同时意味着如果他伤害到我哥哥，那会是……”</p><p> </p><p>罗伊会是爱德华的第二个死亡医生。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎看着修斯，他们想的是同一件事。</p><p> </p><p>“罗伊不会的。”修斯说。</p><p> </p><p>“他的记忆建立在虚假的前提上，”阿尔方斯说，“这只是早晚的问题，你们想保护他，我也不希望他受伤，但这样的谎言在现实里立不住脚，总有一日会坍塌的。”</p><p> </p><p>“他关心你哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>“关心使人失去理性。”阿尔方斯的话让莉莎和修斯都愣了一下，半天，那孩子才说，“……对不起，我太消极了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……没关系的。”莉莎说。</p><p> </p><p>“那个，马斯坦先生确实不是很直，对吧？”阿尔方斯问到。</p><p> </p><p>修斯不明白这个问题究竟有什么重要的，但霎时间一个想法击中了他，因为他没法确切回答阿尔方斯，罗伊从没有对男人表现出过任何兴趣，他只在女人堆里打转，他比尺子还直，只是不愿意找长期伴侣，还令格雷西亚说出‘看起来有点寂寞’这样的评价，然后突然间他为了救一个金发的年轻男孩把自己的命丢了半条，还在苏醒后无可救药的认为自己爱上了那个男孩。修斯现在正对这个简单的问题感到没来由的恼怒，当问题和罗伊有密切的关联，总是能轻易扰乱他的情绪。他甚至对一个明显处于冲击状态下的年轻人撒火，就因为他和罗伊都被送进了医院而爱德华是那个安全的人，他的视线转向莉莎——</p><p> </p><p>“是的，”莉莎冷静地回答，“至今都是未公开的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道了。”阿尔说，“我看看我能做什么，晚点联系。”</p><p> </p><p>他们简短地告别，莉莎结束了通话。</p><p> </p><p>“是谁？”修斯挤出那问题，他的呼吸颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>“修斯……”莉莎摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“霍克爱，告诉我是谁？”修斯压着嗓子问道，他攥紧成拳的手在抖，答案就在眼前，但他希望自己错了。</p><p> </p><p>“罗伊做了自己的选择，他有这个权利，”莉莎的手覆上修斯的肩膀，“那都已经过去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“他的记忆，”修斯将断开的珍珠串连成线，“关键的节点不会出错，莉莎，”他呼吸的速度太快了，他试图让自己冷静，“一年前结婚的是我，那天他喝得太多，他很少酗酒……他想骗的人是我。”</p><p> </p><p>莉莎沉默地看着他，令人失望地没有否认任何事。</p><p> </p><p>“他记得所有真实的事情，但链错了人——”</p><p> </p><p>“修斯，”莉莎给了他一个拥抱，“不是现在。”</p><p> </p><p>他允许自己在这个拥抱里面恐慌一会儿，为自己的大意，为自己不经意间强迫罗伊做过并经历的许多有意无意的小事感到汹涌而至的悔意。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*六字总结亲友团聚会：天台喝西北风</p><p>*下章篇幅爆炸，全篇阿尔视角讲豆子</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>可以算是阿尔方斯角度的番外……</p><p>警告都在前两篇里写过了，这篇流水账是弟弟对豆子经历的回忆。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>车祸画面描写<br/>阿尔成长的过程</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自阿尔方斯将爱德华从医院中带回家之后，他的情况就一直不好，他没有胃口，吃不下东西，而且不愿意说话——这是最让阿尔方斯感到害怕的事情，爱德华在床上靠墙角的位置已经坐了三天了，尽管他允许人们接近他，但他基本不吃，不喝，不睡，就只是抱腿坐在那儿，头埋在膝上，怀里塞着那件外套，阿尔注意到它被清洗过了，但血渍还留着一些，衣服破破烂烂的，没人可以将它抽出来。</p><p> </p><p>那件外套是爱德自己的衣服，事发那天浸满了马斯坦的血，爱德对血的反应很差，他其实怕血，怕狭小的密闭空间，这些平时都不会上升到恐惧的地步，但阿尔方斯怀疑车祸、以及之后发生的这些出人意料的情况，意外地将十五年前他那个封闭的哥哥唤醒了。他想要做一个试验，判断一下爱德华究竟处于什么阶段，他将一只纸折的小船留在爱德身边，里面写着“无论何时，我们都在这儿”，同时留下了一张纸和一支荧光笔，那种宽头、用来标记重点的扁扁的彩色笔，它很难造成危险。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔先前概括地将事情告诉了马斯坦的朋友们，他确实知道自己应该感谢修斯和莉莎没有放任恐慌发作的爱德华一人呆着，但同时也对他们选择的病房感到毫无道理的恼火，因为它是密闭的，尽管阿尔知道医院基本没有空置的屋子，他们找没人的地方可能也是为了保护爱德的隐私，然而……</p><p> </p><p>他略去了太多有关爱德华的细节，当他还小的时候曾无法理解，多年之后随着他逐渐长大，才慢慢体会到那种一点一点渗透上来的恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>=</p><p> </p><p>十五年前，阿尔方斯在爱德华曾经经历过的、那次让他的声音消失了接近七年的可怕车祸中，扮演过一个消极的角色。</p><p> </p><p>在洛克贝尔家收养他们的那些年里，前几年阿尔依稀还能记得爱德华对很多事情都感到恐惧，任何东西都会引发他的歇斯底里，他们不能将他房间的窗户关掉，不能让他看见任何红色的物品，不能让他听见急促的气流声，不能让他对上棕色的眼睛，他不会踏进汽车里一步，他害怕速度，害怕过响的声音，害怕雨水和雷电，害怕眩光，害怕尖锐的物体以及各种阿尔都无法罗列出来的东西，也吃不下除了鸡肉以外的任何肉类。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华不能够看见任何有爸爸和妈妈的照片，莎拉阿姨和尤利叔叔不得不将那些东西全部藏了起来，这是年幼的阿尔与爱德华产生矛盾的根源，他疯狂地想念爸爸妈妈，无法明白为什么哥哥拒绝看到他们，也不明白为什么他们再也不回家了，他那时弄不明白为什么突然间他的世界就倒塌了，大人们要把他们送到邻居家住着。阿尔方斯在相当久的一段时间里对父母发生的事情毫无概念，他唯一知道的就是发生了一场事故，把爸妈都带走了，只留下一个爱德华。</p><p> </p><p>他总是偷偷翻出父母的照片，又不把它们重新藏好，好几次引发了爱德华的恐慌。他在年幼的时候因为不懂事和缺乏关注而发展出了对自己哥哥的无端仇恨。阿尔方斯那时不懂为什么大家都只围着爱德转，愿意迁就他而不愿意满足阿尔即使最为简单的需求，他想念父母，他想要他们的照片，想看到他们的脸，他想要的就这么简单，但他无法得到，就因为爱德华做不到。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔方斯的怨恨持续了整整两年，他在家里没法和爱德相处，所以他无视爱德，不与他同桌，不与他同屋，不和他有任何的交集，幸运的是爱德华通常将自己关在房间里，很少移动，所以阿尔通过这种方式向他表示抗议的机会并不多。他没少因为这种态度受教训，大人们试着同他讲道理，他一点都不听，于是温莉就会和他吵架。温莉能靠近爱德，他们之间有一些简单的交流方式，温莉会同爱德分享自己的玩具和故事，爱德就会在一边默默地听着。阿尔方斯讨厌看见他们在一起的样子。</p><p> </p><p>第三年洛克贝尔夫妇将他和温莉送入寄宿学校，每周把他们接回家两天，爱德华主要由毕娜可奶奶照顾着，他们原先尝试了几次让他接受心理治疗，但最后只是徒增了爱德对陌生人的抗拒，于是他们只能把这件事搁置起来。</p><p> </p><p>唯一能够取得爱德全部信任的成员是洛克贝尔家早年收养的断了条腿的狗，它叫雷电，它是在什么都没发生的时候，爱德华、阿尔方斯还有温莉三个一起在路边玩耍的时候捡到的，也是在家里陪了失语的爱德华最久、最耐心也最无私的那个成员。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔方斯在十几年后才认识到，爱德华那时可能不仅仅是不信任周围的人，也同时处于极度的自我厌弃里，这使得他更难被靠近，也更难敞开自己。</p><p> </p><p>在阿尔和温莉度过了几周的校园生活后，有学生开始用爱德华的事情取笑阿尔，说他有个残废的傻哥哥。那时候阿尔方斯同每个敢于激怒他的学生打架，根本不管对方的年级和体格，他打架的原因甚至无关维护爱德，仅仅只是为了将积蓄的愤怒发泄在这每一次的冲突里，因为他无法这样对付他哥哥，无法用同样的方式把爱德揍一顿表达自己的不满。于是在短短的时间里，他让自己认识了血、淤青、疼痛、恐惧、肌肉、骨头和之前毫无概念的一些列命题。温莉过去总是为了爱德华的事情和阿尔吵架，后来又因为阿尔方斯这种谁也无法管束的行为而偷偷哭泣。</p><p> </p><p>一年级下半年，在经历了足够多的厮打，学习了足够多的知识后，阿尔方斯决定和爱德华和好，他做这个决定时认为自己肚量很大，以为这会是一桩简单的事情，以为爱德华还会是过去那个和他赌气后扭打一顿，或者好好道道歉就可以和好的哥哥。他们和好之后，阿尔要帮他一起想办法对付那些让他害怕的东西，他在学校打了那么多次的架，即使对手再怎么忌惮阿尔，也没一个人会表现出像爱德一样害怕的模样。</p><p> </p><p>他在一个周末做了自己的第一次尝试，爱德华背对着他在二楼的走廊里缓缓移动，阿尔想着要说什么样的话来表示自己的意思，他边想着边朝爱德华走去。</p><p> </p><p>然后，突然之间，爱德听到了他。他几乎从地上弹了起来，因为意识到阿尔的靠近一下子摔在地上，接着迅速抱住脑袋把自己紧紧贴到墙上裹成一团瑟瑟发抖，阿尔方斯从来都没有见过有谁可以表现出这样恐惧的样子，他尝试性地往爱德的方向又挪了一步，爱德几乎把自己嵌进墙里了，仿佛这样做就可以从阿尔眼前消失。感觉像是有人重重地在自己肚子上打了一拳，阿尔方斯退开一步，他的腿在打颤，爱德华有这么多害怕的东西，阿尔从没想过自己要成为其中之一，他转身逃离了那个走廊。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔又花了几个周末围着爱德打转，但每次只要他们离得太近、即便只是在一个屋的这头和那头，爱德华都会紧张，他会拿不稳东西，会把头越埋越低，阿尔毫不怀疑如果他不是因为少了条腿的话，一定会飞一样地从自己周围逃开。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔开始在学校的图书馆里泡着，但小学图书馆里没多少能帮的上忙的书籍，他大致找了一番之后，开始在晚上溜出学校，花十五分钟跑到镇上的图书馆，想办法撬开锁，然后找一本字典，再到医学区拿几本书用手电照着看。他将大人们用来描述爱德华的词语都记了下来，用字典做参考，再去医学书里一页页地查阅。</p><p> </p><p>有一天晚上下着大雨，他湿答答地溜进图书馆里，刚拿好自己想要的书，就被管理员老头一把逮住。老爷子将他用好几条毛巾擦干，又把他塞进一条厚厚的毯子，丢到暖炉边让他吃热可可配小饼干，他早就发现有人在半夜溜进图书馆，没想到真是为了看书。老头把阿尔的书拿起来扫了几眼，“这么难的书，你能看懂吗。整天晚上都溜到这里，你家里人难道就不担心吗？”</p><p> </p><p>不，阿尔不能完全看懂，但他一定要看，因为他找不到别的可以帮助爱德的事情；而且不，他的家人不会担心，现在阿尔唯一拥有的家人就是爱德华，但阿尔把他弄丢了，他只想把重新他找回来。过去他想要爸爸妈妈，想看到他们，那很难，但他总能找到照片，找到机会；现在完全不同，爱德华……</p><p> </p><p>突然间委屈和难过就像洪水一样涌了上来，原先阿尔总和哥哥一起同爸妈撒娇，在圣诞节拆礼物，把爸爸的眼镜藏到奇怪的地方去，抢着霸占妈妈的怀抱，现在阿尔除了爱德之外什么都没了，他只想要他的哥哥回来，但为什么那么难？他在陌生人面前哭得撕心裂肺，到最后哭得累了睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p>老爷子把他送回了洛克贝尔家，他隐隐约约记得自居被放到自己的床上，洛克贝尔夫人给他盖上被子，门口有个矮小的金发的影子，但转瞬间就不见了。他们应该是在楼下聊了一会，但阿尔不太确定。第二天，当他醒来的时候，发现自己手里紧紧捏着一艘皱巴巴的折纸小船，船身里歪歪扭扭地画了个长着笑脸的太阳，阿尔回想起晚上见到的那头金发，他在屋子里攥着小船又哭又笑。</p><p> </p><p>他开始用折纸和他的哥哥讲话，这是爱德华第一次尝试和外界进行复杂的交流活动，他们将信息写在折纸上，留在对方可以看到的地方，捡到的人把新的消息折成随便什么样子藏在另一个地方等待回复。爱德在阿尔附近的时候仍然会紧张，但如果他们用这样的方式交流，他就不用害怕了，阿尔坚持在周末和爱德玩这个游戏，然后温莉也加入了。</p><p> </p><p>一开始爱德的纸条上都是乱七八糟的涂鸦，然后渐渐的出现了简单的短语，文字难以辨认，这阶段花了很久，但一旦爱德华开始写字，进展就变得迅速起来，他的字很快变得整齐清晰，用的词汇越来越多，句式也开始复杂和完善。</p><p> </p><p>温莉和阿尔的信息总是分开叠的，但她会和阿尔在学校讨论要给爱德写些什么，温莉在那段时间决定了自己今后的人生，她决定跟随父母学医，专攻心理学，她原本是个喜欢摆弄器械的小姑娘，总和毕娜可奶奶一起研究那些机械义肢什么的，但她为了爱德华做出了另外的决定。他们偶尔会通过折纸要求爱德‘吃一个核桃面包’，‘吃掉两块炖牛肉’……然后再往后是‘偷偷喝掉毕娜可奶奶的水果汁’，‘早上的时候给洛克贝尔阿姨一个爱的抱抱’。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华几乎每一件事都会去执行，他仍然不会说话，但他在传递这些字条的过程中飞快地改变了。阿尔和温莉给他买很多的书，把学校的课本影印给他，和他在一起写学校的作业。爱德华学习和记东西的速度比他们都快，在阿尔三年级的时候爱德华就已经读完了温莉和阿尔留给他的所有课本，家长们为他们的互动提供充足的资金和精神支持，同时也为爱德华购置了四年级之后一直到高中的课本和课外读物。于是爱德一头扎进了书堆里。</p><p> </p><p>他们原先就在家里布置了很多贴画、玩具、带着字母的小串珠一类可以让爱德华用来表达的东西，那时候都派上了用场。</p><p> </p><p>随后他们试着带上爱德华上街，他依然不能坐车，而且对于陌生的环境有些害怕，但阿尔和温莉一左一右把他牵住，给他增添了很多勇气。爱德已经学会怎么笑了，他只是仍然没法说话，有时候阿尔发现爱德一个人试着念些什么，但实际上他什么声音都没发出来。那景象令阿尔感到难过，但又有些高兴，因为爱德在自己尝试改变，这是好的现象。</p><p> </p><p>有一次他们在镇上的书店里各自找了些书坐在阅读区打发时间，爱德华给自己找了本厚厚的物理学大板砖，除了书名外里面没一样东西是阿尔看得懂的，他很怀疑爱德盯着那些在看什么。一个女人路过他们身边，注意到爱德华的拐杖和在读的东西，“了不起啊，”她说，"你能看懂这些？"爱德华朝她点了点头，然后又摇了摇头。那时阿尔方斯和温莉只以为她是个奇怪的女人，还有些警惕，但她好像不是很在意爱德华的状态，“不是很能看明白？”她发出个思考的声音，对爱德说，“你等会，”她离开了一会儿，回来的时候拿了一沓薄一些的册子，丢给爱德一本，“你试试这个呢？”这是一本中学的物理习题册，她在身边蹲下，爱德光顾着看题，没注意到这是第一次有陌生人靠近了他的身边。因为无法说话，爱德随身会带个小本子和笔，想说些什么的时候就写下来，那个女士注意到本子，也在观察爱德华的反应，她随手指了道题给爱德，然后爱德在一分钟内就给它解出来了。</p><p> </p><p>洛克贝尔夫妇来接他们的时候，爱德正坐在这个陌生女人的腿上，仔仔细细地听她给自己解释那本他自己选的大砖块里阿尔和温莉都听不明白的一些东西，而阿尔和温莉完全没在做自己的事情，只是偷偷从书的后面打量着对面的两个人，眼神专注又充满了敬仰。他们聘请了这位女士做爱德的家庭教师，她当时似乎有自己的工作，但仍然接受了这个邀请。</p><p> </p><p>泉老师开始定期给爱德华讲课，偶尔遇到阿尔和温莉在家，也会把他们三个凑在一起讲些奇奇怪怪有意思的事情。在她的教导和陪伴下，父母车祸的第七年不到，爱德找回了他的声音。那时泉老师在给他解一道题，然后一个错误出现了，是个很小的计算错误，爱德华把它指了出来，说出了正确的数值，泉老师顺着他的话改掉了那结果，然后突然间就转过头看着爱德华，意识到刚才那瞬间究竟发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>这之后爱德逐渐开始训练语言，六年的沉默让他不得不从发音开始重新学习讲话的本领，他早前通过阅读报纸学来的说话方式也需要进行纠正，他经常会把话说得非常书面化，而阿尔和温莉就会告诉他怎样把东西变得更加口语一些。他安装了义肢，顽强地挺过了那痛苦的过程。</p><p> </p><p>接着一切都开始往好的方向发展，他逐渐变得更加开朗，长高了，阿尔方斯陪他跑步，让他慢慢锻炼身体，习惯那个义肢。泉老师在爱德十一岁的时候教了他们一些格斗技能，当阿尔询问时，她说她除了这个也不会什么别的锻炼方法，但无论如何阿尔找到了一种和爱德互相比试的新方式，爱德华当然打不过他，但阿尔也不可能真的去把爱德打趴下，他们只是把对练当成游戏，然后玩得不亦乐乎，阿尔方斯怀念与爱德接触的感觉，这是他的血亲，是他最重要的哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>=</p><p> </p><p>阿尔方斯十三岁的时候，父亲的远房表弟登门拜访，有意将爱德和阿尔带到自己家里收养。他告诉洛克贝尔夫妇自己想培养这两个孩子，也有充足的资金和资源可以帮助他们学习成长，他已经通过一些手续得到了他们的领养权，所以无论怎样阿尔和爱德都得跟着他走。虽然按道理讲，他应该是爱德和阿尔的养父，但他们一直都只管他叫叔叔。叔叔长得和父亲太像了，只是不戴眼镜，看上去比父亲更年轻一些，阿尔方斯有点喜欢他，但爱德华稍微有些怕他，阿尔知道对他来说，某些恐惧只是减弱了，但从没离开。</p><p> </p><p>他们离开了里森堡，住到了中央城周边的一个大别墅里，特鲁斯叔叔有自己的事业，平时比较忙，但对于爱德和阿尔的学业很注重，爱德华暂时还不能到学校学习，他就给他们请了好几个家庭教师，对他们实施家庭教育。阿尔认为他希望他们继承自己的事业，他管理一家很大的集团，主攻制药、医疗、生物化工方面的一些产业，他收养了挺多孩子，但阿尔从来没有见过他们，爱德和阿尔是他的子女里唯二和他有血缘关系的人，他确实在他们身上花了很多财力和人力，他了解他们的过去，也知道自己的表哥发生了什么事故，造成了什么影响。在他们入住后的第二年，叔叔问爱德华需不需要试着接受心理治疗，爱德和阿尔讨论了一下，接受了这个提意。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔那一年为了了解真相通过叔叔的关系查阅警方记录，爸爸的车被撞飞掉下山谷摔扁了，司机位置因为冲击挤压向后座，父亲遭受了六处穿透性创伤，他的左眼被一根枝条穿透，将他的脑袋钉在了靠垫上，腿部粉碎性骨折，方向盘断裂，压入胸骨，造成开放性气胸也导致了他最终的死亡；在后排，母亲被副驾驶位牢牢卡住，致使全身多处骨折，死因是挤压性窒息。当时父亲在司机位置后方放了两个儿童座椅，一个是爱德的，另一个是阿尔的，这两个儿童座椅为爱德华提供了缓冲和空间，但他在车子坠落山谷的途中被司机座压坏了左腿。救援被倾盆大雨阻挡，不得不在事发后第十个小时才开始，警方花了接近七八个小时山谷里搜寻撞毁的车，又花了一两个小时试着把爱德华从那辆车里弄出来。爱德华脸上和身上的血都是父亲的，在他被困住的二十个小时里，那血慢慢地渗透过椅背一滴一滴地落到他脸上，浸透了他；母亲的死因让她的血从五官里跑出来，她被人从车里弄出来的时候已经死了，但她的眼睛一直睁着，她一直面对着爱德华，也许在死前试图安慰爱德，法医推测她的死亡时间是在车祸后大约第十六个小时，而父亲更早一些。爱德华的腿在人们从车里把他抱出来的时候仍然在，但已经没有复原的可能，医生最终截掉了它。</p><p> </p><p>案件记录里附了事故现场的一沓照片和一盘影带，照片中有撞毁的车子，记录了他父母死亡的现场，被牢牢卡在车里的小孩，还有他们分别被挪出车后罗列在地上的样子。影带是现场救援的实时采访，爱德华被人从车里抱出来的时候视线紧紧锁着妈妈的位置，他在视线与母亲错开的时候开始挣扎，现场的声音被剪辑掉了，但阿尔认为他在尖叫，这是他幼年时期对爱德华发作的记忆，人们遮起他的眼睛，医护人员拥上去给他打了镇定剂，然后把他塞进了救护车。</p><p> </p><p>记录到这里就结束了。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔方斯开始将哥哥的案件全部拷贝了一份收集起来存档，他做完那件事之后连做了几个月的噩梦。后来他直到十七岁的时候，才敢将那些资料拿出来完完整整地再翻看第二遍。</p><p> </p><p>他们收到了一大批心理医生的资料，在里面一个个挑选，有一个学历和履历都不错，口碑很好，长得也算和善的，特鲁斯叔叔替他们安排了一次会面，那医生戴一副眼镜，头发有点白，个子不高，和蔼可亲，笑起来的时候牙齿上会露出一个缺口，据说是他小时后不慎摔倒磕掉的，但因为不碍事，就没去补过。他不会把爱德当成小孩，也不会对他的情况过分紧张或是过分惊讶，他很有耐心，也很有观察力。三票同意过后，爱德开始了他在这位死亡医生的诊疗室里最为阴暗的一段经历，因为没有人意识到他将爱德华作为自己的实验对象，陷阱从一开始就挖好了，爱德华在他那里的所有治疗都是被设计好的。</p><p> </p><p>起初，通过缓慢的，平和的步调，那医生引导爱德华追溯对他造成创伤的那些回忆，他从来不逼迫爱德做些什么，如果爱德华没法继续，他们就会换个时间尝试。大概为期一年半的时间里，这医生都完美地完成了自己的任务，他解决了爱德华的许多问题，也帮助他更好地融入到普通的人群里面，他用这段时间和爱德建立起了一种深层的信任关系，确保自己完完全全拥有了爱德华的信赖和依靠，也对他的病症有了全面的把握，而且他在疗程里植入了无害，但有指向性的锚点，作为后期展开自己实验的准备。</p><p> </p><p>之后，他借口巩固治疗，引导爱德华第二次接受整个疗程里他最薄弱的那些环节，并以一种非常自然的姿态在某些时刻表现出对爱德无法好好配合的失望，当他们与家属进行汇报的时候，这位医生会有意地维护爱德华做的不够的地方，致使爱德华在更加信赖医生的同时产生了自我怀疑。在所有的薄弱环节都梳理过后，显然爱德没法达到这位医生口中治愈的标准，他们第三次从头进行了一遍原来的治疗步骤，在这个过程中固化之前他在爱德华身上加强的归因偏差，使他在潜意识中对于自身所有的认知都颠覆到消极的状态，但他们在结果上却属于完成了治疗。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华在疗程结束后接受了一些测试，所有的结果都很好，但他的心理防线已经在他自己的有意掩盖下分崩离析，他开始怀疑自身存在的价值。</p><p> </p><p>他定期到那个治疗师那里随诊，家人根本无法发现不对劲的地方，因为他并不表露出任何问题，他们后期在警方搜得的证物里才了解到，爱德华选择让自己崩溃在治疗师身边，他以为医生能救他，但他只是他实验的对象，是他论文的一个部分，情况持续了两个多月，阿尔方斯因为爱德华迅速消瘦的体型产生了怀疑，他将事情告知了叔叔，他的叔叔动用了一些人力，在爱德华的治疗师那里进行了一次突击检查，然后他们搜查到那本试验记录，爱德华的照片、信息、个人经历、主要症状都在受试者那一页写着。</p><p> </p><p>得知医师被逮捕后，爱德华在家里崩溃了，试图自尽，最后被叔叔强制送去了疗养院，那边的医生们在他的手上和腿上发现了许多划痕，他被送进一个特殊的白房间，屋内不设有任何坚硬的材质和尖锐的角落，在最坏的那个时期，爱德华被束缚带固定住双手，义肢被迫取掉，右腿也被固定，医生还需要给他戴上口枷，避免他咬断自己的舌头。他接受了为期半年的药物治疗，等医生认为他自我伤害的行为被压制到可控范围后，开始让他接受行为治疗。阿尔方斯在那段时期几乎每天都会抽空去看他，有时候不会让他知道，温莉和泉老师也会去，在他稍微恢复一些之后，家人定期与他会面，毕娜可曾经和洛克贝尔夫妇一起将雷电带给爱德华，然后医院决定留下雷电，因为它对爱德华很有益。</p><p> </p><p>十七岁的时候爱德被医院放出来了，自此没人再提过为他寻找心理医师这类的建议，爱德华表面看上去似乎还不错，但深层的问题随时可能爆发，阿尔方斯和家人对他十分注意，有些过度保护，但爱德华配合度很高，他当时切断了自己和外界的联系，用一年的时间自学完成了大学的学业。</p><p> </p><p>为了使他重新恢复社交，泉老师向他们提到了中央大学的教师职位，因为爱德华有能力胜任，学术对他而言是有帮助的，是一个宣泄口，而且泉老师作为同事可以更为方便地照顾爱德，他们询问了爱德的意愿，他接受了这份提议。</p><p> </p><p>直到如今，除了他在大学第一年意外交往了一个出于好奇接近了他的男人以外，没再发生任何事情。他在Tinder上四处约人的坏习惯是那个人给他带来的，阿尔方斯对他了解不多，那次事情让他受了点打击，尽管没有造成其它严重的损伤，但爱德华因此在私生活上产生的后遗症无法叫人放心。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔方斯在这些年里搜集整理了一整套爱德华相关的档案，他将这个分享给温莉，因为她主攻心理学，她在选择自己道路的时候太年幼了，并不知道心理医生是不能够接诊自己的亲属、好友等亲密人群的，但她的意见仍然有一定的参考价值。她的第二专业是机械设计，这是她真正热爱的事情，她想给爱德华做一条腿，要足够灵敏，不会使他不适，看上去也要赏心悦目，这对爱德而言还是个秘密，温莉只告诉了阿尔，因为她不确定自己能不能成功。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔方斯自己目前仍然在大学就读，但偶尔他会在叔叔的授意下经手一些他们集团的业务，他的生活始终围绕着爱德华，在他遇到他叔叔之前，一直没有理清自己究竟想要做些什么。但目前他决定继承叔叔的事业，他没有崇高的目标，纯粹因为那事业能够带来的收益可以被用来更好地保护爱德，尽管他和叔叔的关系不算特别亲密，但在接连的几次事情中，阿尔认识到了金钱和权力的力量，体会到了它们能带来的好处，爱德华的问题会跟随他一辈子，这是只能减轻、但无法治愈的，阿尔必须保证无论在什么时候，爱德出现什么样的意外，自己都要有能力为他提供最好的帮助，给他找到最好的资源。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>因为罗伊已经接受了糊弄（而且没费吹灰之力），现在就是要想个办法，让爱德华最终试试看接受罗伊的帮助（是被遗忘的主线了）</p><p>爱德华仍封闭自己，弟弟得想办法先打破这个局面。</p><p>注：新上线一个熟脸。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们原先担心爱德华的自毁倾向会复发，尽管他什么都没有做，只是将自己封闭起来，但阿尔方斯不愿意冒险。</p><p> </p><p>要解决哥哥这一次的问题，必须牵扯到如今躺在医院里的那位罗伊马斯坦先生。阿尔至今无法确认他能不能值得信任，他们之间没有任何交集，那次意外发生后阿尔方斯在医院第一次听说了马斯坦的存在，而且是从护士口中。阿尔方斯知道爱德和马斯坦是通过Tinder碰上的，尽管他们并不是对方真正约见的对象，但其中发生了太多意外和巧合，使他们俩阴错阳差地遇上了。不论如何，Tinder本身并不可靠，任何爱德华通过这种途径认识的人都不应该被信任，尽管马斯坦不是爱德华最初约见的人，他仍然因可笑的理由赴约了Tinder上明显不靠谱的约会。更何况他和爱德华之间事实上只相处了短短三四个小时。</p><p> </p><p>马斯坦的伙伴给他的感觉不坏，霍克爱女士很优秀，而修斯让阿尔产生了某种奇特的似曾相识的错觉，他们之间有相似点，阿尔目前说不清那是什么，也许只是他们同时展现出的保护欲与攻击性，但这仅仅是最表面的一层。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊马斯坦，在另一方面，让阿尔方思感到某种无法自抑的抗拒，上一回爱德华把自己的信任全心全意投在某人身上的时候，那家伙期待着他结束自己的生命，就为了论证自己的观点是对的。如果按照修斯与他之间的通话来判断，罗伊对于爱德华的关注程度是超乎想象的，但逻辑上讲，这有两种可能，乐观点来说，这是因为罗伊马斯坦确实在乎爱德；客观上考虑的话，更可能是因为爱德华是罗伊马斯坦在遭遇意外之前接触到的最后一个人，所以关于爱德的记忆才会在他脑中栩栩如生。然而在眼下的情况下，爱德无法谈及马斯坦，马斯坦说的话又不能完全用作参考，他们遭遇车祸的那一天究竟发生了什么，都只有靠推测来进行大致的梳理，至于他们在那三个小时里做了什么，聊了什么，都已经无从考据。</p><p> </p><p>不管怎么说，能够确定的是，在马斯坦恢复期间，只要他的记忆仍然有问题，他对于爱德华可能造成的危害就越小；相对的，一旦他的记忆恢复，或者与爱德在记忆错乱期间建立了太深的关系，那么爱德在后期遭遇打击的概率就越大。爱德华对这男人的重视超出阿尔的想象，尽管他不理解这是为什么，但他想尽可能减少会让爱德在情感上受伤的可能性。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔有一种猜测，他认为爱德华对马斯坦的重视是后发性的，一种因为各种巧合叠加而在爱德华内心突然爆发的非理性情感映射——在一开始，马斯坦在这场意外里以一个无害的、使爱德华感到有兴趣的个体出现，他们在一起接近三个小时，这很能说明问题。爱德华几乎不和外人聊天，他与人谈论学术，然后当他意识到自己在做什么，对方可能已经因为他长久的沉默跑了；不过阿尔不准备排除Tinder的意外，如果爱德华想从马斯坦那里获得肉体关系，那么至少这三个小时能够说明马斯坦对他抱着一样的想法——阿尔方斯对自己得出的这部分结论并不怎么高兴。</p><p> </p><p>然后爱德华受到惊吓跑了——落下了他的外套，显然他那一刻确实非常受打击，阿尔方斯恨爱德华的前任，他确实不了解具体发生的内容，但他确保那人为自己的所作所为付出至少对等的代价，爱德华不需要知道，他不需要担心这些无用的事情——随后爱德冲入一场滂沱大雨，然后一切发生得就像旋风一样，失控的货车，背后的一只手，血泊，马斯坦的意外和十五年前的车祸高度重叠，爱德华很可能在这种情况下将对父母的感情投射了一部分到那男人身上，阿尔方斯对此相当确信。他们尝试着让爱德华提前离开医院，但那时爱德一心只希望看到马斯坦脱离重症监护，他在医院的十天里因为这次意外怪罪自己，人之常情，但事实上并没有什么无法迈过的坎，爱德华的经历使他至少对于这些错误的念头有一定的抵抗力，毕竟那时他们之间的关联仍然是薄弱的，可以说除了车祸以外，基本是无关的，可是更糟的是马斯坦以一个记忆错乱的状态苏醒了。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔捏紧手中的杯子，茶已经凉了，他意识到他在客厅沉默的时间已经有很久了，他应该去查看一下爱德华，但他的胃沉甸甸地，迫使他去思考最后的那部分环节。当马斯坦将爱德华误认成自己已婚一年的伴侣，然后他朋友们要求爱德华去做的那件事——‘假扮他的爱人’，对于爱德而言已经足够艰难，但他确实想要帮的上忙。在马斯坦对他表现出异常的依赖和亲近，甚至将那短短相处的时间里关于爱德华的事情都记得分毫不差的时候，爱德华内心的落差扩展到了极致，他无法承担这个任务，无法满足帮助马斯坦的需求，而这时候的马斯坦对他而言不仅仅是一个意外认识的救命恩人，他是爱德华失去的父母、是阿尔，是温莉、是所有帮助过他的家人、朋友，也是那位心理医生，那就是阿尔始终没有办法对这件事冷静下来的原因，马斯坦像一枚精准的导弹，被投进爱德华内心直指最薄弱那一处，然后爆炸了。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔必须确认损伤。他喝了一口冷掉的茶，将杯子搁在一边，然后向爱德的房间走去。</p><p> </p><p>眼下的问题，在于让爱德华打开自己，目前为止，没人可以和他沟通，纸船是阿尔的一次赌博，自爱德找回声音之后，他们就再也没有用过这种交流方式，如果爱德华有一丁点合作的意愿，一定会迫使自己通过这个来回应阿尔。他哥哥迄今为止经历了太多，要说阿尔在他身上看见了什么品质的话，不屈一定是其中之一，他改变自己的个人的意愿一直都很强烈，在年幼的时候，那意愿甚至让他发展出了并不健康的讨好型人格倾向，当他们在折纸中传递一些指令给他，爱德华即使本身抗拒某一条，为了迎合阿尔和温莉的期待，他也会强迫自己去完成。当然在发现他会这么做之后，阿尔方斯和温莉就将纸条的指令维持在了“保证爱德的营养健康”以及“增进爱德和家人的互动”上。</p><p> </p><p>他的这种倾向是阿尔决定进行这次赌博的关键，他要利用爱德华的这个特点，爱德足够聪明，一定会了解阿尔的意图。但如果发生另一种情况，也就是他不愿意交流，那就要让事情复杂很多，阿尔方斯宁愿相信爱德是不会这么做的，因为要是走到了那一步，就只剩强制手段可以干预爱德华的自我隔离行为，而阿尔相信，这是谁都不愿意见到的情景。</p><p> </p><p>他走到门口，让自己发出点声音好让爱德华知道他的存在，雷电跑了出来，在他脚边亲昵地嗅了嗅，阿尔弯下腰摸了摸它的脑袋——自从爱德的情况变遭后，毕娜可奶奶就带着雷电赶了过来，莎拉阿姨和尤利叔叔在里森堡的诊所里抽不开身，他们进行家庭会议的时候加入了这个团队。他走进屋，第一眼就注意到了那张皱起的纸，爱德在发抖，笔盖开着，横在床上，笔头把床单染出一块绿色的污渍。雷电拱进爱德的怀里，尾巴慢慢地摇着，它已经很年长了，阿尔方斯不知道雷电离开的那天爱德华要怎么办，尽管毕娜可说雷电在里森堡有了几只小狗宝宝，但它们同爱德的联结永远不会像雷电那么深，它经历了爱德华所有最糟的阶段，几乎是陪着爱德一路走来的，爱德在收容所的时候，那里的护士将雷电比作是他个人的治疗犬。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔走过去，在床边坐下来，去看那张纸，当他看见字的喜悦维持了不到半秒，就被转瞬升起的忧虑替代了。纸被揉成了团，又展开了，爱德华划掉了很多东西，他的字不成体系，似乎他努力试着写好，但完全无法做到。有些东西无法辨认，纸的正面和背面都写着东西，在这之前绿色从没有让阿尔方斯感到过紧张，但他现在发现自己很难呼吸，他能认出最大的，也是布满了纸的那句话‘停下’，然后有‘声音’，‘罗伊’，‘要盒子’在纸正反面的中心的位置都写着信息，一面是‘我在尝……’然后字迹乱了，另一面写着歪歪曲曲的‘HELP’，阿尔的心为了这个词抽了一下，当他吸气的时候才意识到自己一直屏住呼吸，他试着让自己别那样紧张，他往爱德那儿挪近了些，手轻轻地放到他的小臂上，爱德弹了一下，但没有挣脱。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔将纸展在爱德华边上，“我想帮你，”他轻轻地说，“你会帮我这么做吗？”他问道。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华点了下头。</p><p> </p><p>“告诉我你现在需要什么，”阿尔说，“在这里头？”</p><p> </p><p>爱德华摇了摇头，他抓住阿尔的手，抓得太紧，但阿尔不在意，爱德华的呼吸混乱、轻浅、急促，他的另一只手仍环着自己的脑袋，他看起来很痛苦，“锁……”阿尔皱了下眉，爱德使劲摇了下头，他捏得更紧了，阿尔觉得他的额头几乎要卡进小臂里去，“宿舍……”他这次说了清楚，尽管只是简称，但阿尔听了出来，“你的宿舍？”</p><p> </p><p>爱德点点头，“盒子”他又说，而阿尔立刻想起纸上那句毫无由头的‘要盒子’，在他想问什么样的盒子的时候，爱德说了一个名字，“麟”。</p><p> </p><p>姚麟知道他要的是什么盒子。他们的判断是正确的，当霍克爱女士要求建立网络，并确定成员，阿尔和泉让姚麟参与了进来。爱德华很少结交朋友，他在中央大学有一间职工宿舍，那是单人的房间，有一个外国邻居，那就是姚麟，他是为数不多爱德华向他们提到的朋友，爱德华和前任分手的时候，是姚麟拨通了阿尔方斯的电话并且将爱德华还给了他。</p><p> </p><p>姚麟是个平时笑起来会把眼睛眯成缝的新国人，家庭富裕，但似乎家庭情况比较复杂，致使他选择身无分文地离家出走，一直流浪到了亚美斯多利斯。因为需要温饱，就决定在中央大学教新国语。阿尔知道他打架很有一套，因为当阿尔向姚麟问起那个人，姚麟举起了带着血丝的拳头向自己睁开那双万年眯着的眼睛：‘不好意思，’他一点都不愧疚地对阿尔说，‘那家伙可能得躺几天了，所以你哥哥是个什么情况？’</p><p> </p><p>然后姚麟像个自来熟一样将自己挤进了爱德华的生活，这让阿尔觉得眼熟，当年的泉老师也是这样把爱德抱到自己腿上，这让他对中央大学挑选人才的方法产生了奇怪的疑虑，在阿尔看来，他们尽管都是好人，但在初识的时候都可疑得让人不由产生警惕。‘比教书有意思多了，’姚麟总是会发表一些危险的言论，然后在大家不赞同的时候推托说是因为自己亚美斯多利斯语不流利，‘你哥哥是唯一不评价我胃口，还愿意喂饱我的人，我们新国有句话，叫：滴水之恩，涌泉相报，救命之恩，以身相许……’姚麟把话说完之前，就被泉老师用学生的试卷敲了个满头，‘你听他胡扯，’泉说，‘他有自己的一套价值观，只要符合他的决定，任何屁话他都会拿来给自己装点门面。’</p><p> </p><p>姚麟揉着脑袋露出个痞气的笑，‘我有很多兄弟姐妹，我们的关系不全都很好，可以说有时候相当紧张，有一部分人身不由己，却没有勇气脱身，’他说，‘我没法照顾他们，而你哥哥让我想到他们。’他说，‘他在学校很受欢迎，当你长成那种金灿灿的样子，很难让自己变得不起眼，但你哥哥……他不太明白，他不喜欢被关注，不过每天都强迫自己应付他们。所以我作为一个友好的邻居，决定给他承担一部分的压力……作为找他蹭饭的回报。’这时候泉又补充，‘他也负责监督爱德能不能摄入足够的营养，’姚麟似乎已经在学校同泉老师结成了合作伙伴，他抓抓头，‘你哥什么垃圾东西都会吃，不好意思，但确实是真的，我指食物的口味和品质，他甚至不介意学校的袋泡茶，味道可怕极了，我真担心他哪天会因为那些东西食物中毒。一方面呢，他又挑剔得很，对有些东西碰都不碰，你得看着他吃饭。我吃得多，负责骗他吃东西正适合我，感觉像在养一只小狗，很听话的那种。’于是正因姚的话而感到舒心的阿尔方斯也忍不住揍了他一拳。</p><p> </p><p>他迅速拨通了姚麟的电话，尽管考虑到他有可能在上课，但阿尔管不了那么多，他原想避开爱德，但爱德华没有放手，所以阿尔只是靠得更近了些，他贴着爱德华，靠得太近以至于雷电只好把自己挪出来，转而倚靠在爱德身边，好让阿尔挤进原本它占着的一部分位置。</p><p> </p><p>在通话声响起大概十几下后，姚麟接通了。</p><p> </p><p>“出什么事了？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>“需要你帮个忙，”阿尔说，“爱德需要一个盒子，在他的宿舍里，你知道是哪个。”</p><p> </p><p>“……啥？”麟听起来有些懵，似乎他并不知道什么关于盒子的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“宿舍，盒子，麟。”阿尔复述了一遍，同时飞快地瞥了爱德一眼观察他的反应。</p><p> </p><p>“他说了？”麟问道。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，”阿尔说，“请你想一想，拜托。”</p><p> </p><p>电话那头沉默了一会儿，"我有个……"他说着但突然停下了，“我的课还有十几分钟，”麟说，“半小时后出来，给我个地址。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用，”阿尔松了口气，“够我给你派辆车的了，我会让它停在咖啡馆门口，你出来就能见到。”</p><p> </p><p>“啧，行，”麟没有推脱，“一会儿见。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你。”阿尔说。</p><p> </p><p>他挂掉电话，爱德华仍在发抖，他抑制自己，但过程很困难，阿尔希望不论麟为他们带来什么，都能够让他减轻痛苦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>